Kibou
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: The Bladebreakers are on a four week winter break in Russia. They decide to go 'mountain' climbing, but something happens causing a team member to be hurt. From there bad things keep on happening.
1. You Call That a Hill?

Here is the First Chapter of Kibou, hope you enjoy. The characters will be wearing the first series clothing, and is set after the first series. Also just to let you know 'kibou' means 'hope' in Japanese.

Summary: The Bladebreakers are on a four week winter break in Russia. They decide to go 'mountain' climbing, but something happens causing a team member to be hurt. From there bad things keep on happening.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The Bladebreakers were staying in a wooden cabin in Siberia, Russia. Near where they were staying, was a small but dense forest and a few hills that almost looked like mountains. Since it was winter, the area was covered in snow. The cabin they were staying in had two storeys with a balcony on one room, which happened to be the one that Kai had. Each of them also all had their own room.

They had been sent to Russia for a four week winter break; although Tyson didn't think so, on the count of Kai telling him to train every day. The four teens had already been in Russia for about four days. They were going to spend the first two weeks in Siberia, and the last two in Moscow.

"But Kai do we have to I mean we are on a break and on a break you are supposed to rest, sleep and eat, do whatever you want really," whined Tyson.

"Since you put it that way my answer will have to be…No," said Kai, and with that he headed upstairs.

"Oh my gosh he is such a grouch," said Tyson under his breath as he walked towards the kitchen to go and make himself a sandwich or two.

Just as Tyson was leaving the kitchen to go to the living room, Kai came down the stairs "Well since you don't want to train tomorrow, I thought we could go-"

"To a restaurant,"

"To a sweet shop,"

"To an arcade,"

"-No, no, oh and did I mention No! We are going to go up one of those hills behind this cabin. It's not very big, you can't get lost or hurt unless you are very stupid," he told them as he looked at Tyson. "We are not going to go all the way up but if any of you annoy me I might change my mind," finished Kai as he glared at Tyson, "Oh and wake up 6:30 sharp, no buts," and then he went back into his room.

"He calls those things hills, they look like freakin' mountains. 6:30, 6:30, sometimes I can't believe him you know," said Tyson

"Well he is the team captain, so we do have to listen to him," said Ray. "Also by us doing physical activities it will help to improve our stamina and so when we train and then battle our Bit-Beasts can get stronger."

"Yes I know, it's just we're supposed to be on a break."

"Well we're not training as long as we usually do. Besides we can get lazy if we don't train, and then you'll have to train even harder when you start again," added Ray. Tyson just sighed and sat back down on the sofa.

"Well I'm going to bed if we're going to get up that early," said Max.

The other two nodded in agreement and followed Max upstairs, going to their respective rooms while Ray hesitated before going into his room wanting to check up on Kai, but not knowing if he was still in a bad mood. He decided against it knowing that Kai wouldn't thank him for it.

Kai could hear all the bedroom doors close, and knew that they were going to sleep. He sighed his breath coming out in a white puff of air. He stared out at the untouched snow; it looking like it was glistening in the moonlight. A cold breeze blew over the teen, but he didn't shiver even though he didn't have a coat on. Kai didn't know how long he had been standing there, but when he eventually started to feel sleepy that's when he decided to go in. He lay on the bed and rolled onto his side, before starting to cough, knowing that he shouldn't have stayed outside so long. Soon enough sleep claimed Kai just like it had claimed everyone else in the cabin.

The next morning Kai was awoken by his body clock at 5:30. He took a nice warm shower, before taking a short walk outside. Upon returning to the cabin, he proceeded to wake Tyson and Max, but found Ray and Max already outside their rooms waiting for him.

"Where's Tyson?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth

"Still…sleeping," reluctantly said Max.

'How should I wake you up today? I know' Kai backed out of the room, and went into the bathroom. Filled two cup two with freezing cold water and brought it back to Tyson's room.

"What are you going to do with that Kai?" asked Max. Kai didn't answer. It was silent for a few moments until a small splash then a rather loud yell was heard.

"Hey, it's already cold enough without you making it any colder," shouted Tyson.

"Well if you woke up on time then I wouldn't have to do this," Kai shouted back. Kai growled then stomped out of the room but had a smirk on his face. Tyson stuck his tongue out at his retreating back then went to go and get dressed.

A mere forty-five minutes later they were all ready to go. They were standing by the door in their coats hats and gloves, making sure they had everything. Max was wearing a green hat, scarf and gloves with a picture of a turtle on it, and a big puffy orange coat. Tyson was wearing the same as Max but his hat was red and blue with a picture of a dragon on it, as was the scarf and gloves, and the coat was just blue. Ray wore the same as the other two, but his hat was red and had a Ying-Yang sign on it, as was the gloves and scarf. Kai didn't wear gloves or a hat just a dark blue coat, and the scarf he always wore.

"Kai aren't you going to get cold without a hat or gloves" asked Max. Kai didn't answer.

"Well can we get a move on because of someone it is now quarter past seven and I wanted to go at the latest 7 o'clock," said Kai

Tyson pointed at himself and opened his mouth as if to say 'what me'. Kai just glared at him and stormed out of the house.

It was about a 20 minute walk from the cabin to hills, and they were just glad that it wasn't snowing like yesterday. The winter sun was shining, making the snow beneath them look bright.

When they reached the hills, they were faced with what looked to be half hill half mountain. They could walk up to a point, but the steepness and the rockiness of did cause some concern. Tyson and Max just stared at it before staring at Kai who hadn't stopped. Tyson turned round to look at Ray who was about to start walking, when Tyson stopped him.

"He says this is a hill?"

"Well it is as I don't think it's big enough to be classified as a mountain. I know it looks like a mountain but the bottom half is like a hill as all you have to do it walk, so it shouldn't be that hard," said Ray.

"Yea right, why are we doing this in the first place?"

"Probably to increase our stamina and endurance, like I said yesterday," Ray told him.

"What happens is we fall or we get hurt or something?" asked Max

"Well Kai did say that it was hard to get hurt, but if you fall see the rope helping you to climb when it starts to get steep, try to grab onto that. Or just hold onto it the whole time so you don't fall," suggested Ray.

Kai sensed that they weren't following him and he turned around and sure enough they were all huddled round the beginning, talking is what it seemed like.

"Well aren't you coming?" shouted Kai, they jumped slightly and turned to look at each other before quickly following him.

As it began to get steeper, they could see that there was already a path set out for them. As it began to get steeper there were steel rods stuck into the hill with a rope going through the eye at the top. It still didn't take away the daunting fact of actually having to climb it, but it made them feel better that they would have something to hold onto.

They had been walking/climbing for about 45 minutes when Kai started to have difficulty because he couldn't really feel where he was placing his hands, or if he had a tight grip on the rope or not. Kai looked behind to make sure they wouldn't see him stop and he took a closer look at one hand while hanging on with the other. He noticed that his hand had gone really white, must just be the cold he thought, and carried on climbing.

"Kai how much further is it, I'm tired," whined Tyson this caused Kai to jump and almost lose his balance.

"Not much further about another 30 minutes," replied Kai.

"What! Not much further, 30 minutes is a lot further," shouted Tyson as he looked up at Max and Ray who turned round to look at him.

About 10 minutes later Kai looked at his hands again to make sure that they hadn't turned any other colour. He looked at them again and had they turned a yellowish grey and he couldn't feel them at all.

"Kai can we stop and rest please?" begged Tyson, Kai again didn't answer. "Hey Kai I asked you a question. Kai, the least you could do is answer it," yelled Tyson. Kai turned only to glare at him and then carried on climbing

"Hey Tyson this is Kai we're talking about of course he isn't going to answer you," joked Ray, hoping that he hadn't heard him.

They finally reached quite a big ledge for all of them to sit and rest on. Kai then started to rub his hands to try and get the feeling back into them but it was no use. Ray noticed this and went over to him.

"Hey Kai are you okay you look cold?" Ray asked. Kai just nodded. Ray then want back over to the others.

"Well you know what, just because of Tyson and his moaning on the way up here, we are going to go a bit further up," smirked Kai.

"WHAT!" shouted Max and Tyson, while Ray just shook his head, knowing that this would probably happen.

Kai then looked through the bag that he had brought and brought out some food which Tyson recognized immediately.

"Hey Kai did you bring any for us?"

"If by us, you mean everyone except you then yes," he smirked giving the sandwiches to Max and Ray, while they tried not to laugh.

"What! Why!"

"I'm only joking of course I have," he said throwing him the tin foiled package. A smile appeared on his face as he quickly opened it.

Ray noticed that Kai didn't have any, and wondered why. But then saw him go into the bag and he brought out four thermos flasks and handed it to each of them. Ray only saw Kai take a few sips of the hot tea inside before putting it back.

"Hey Kai how come you're not eating?" he asked as everyone else turned to look at him.

"Because I'm not hungry," he told them.

"How can you not be hungry after all that climbing dude?"

"Because I'm not," he replied. They took his answer and finished eating before drinking their tea, careful not to burn themselves.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

When I was in Japan last year, I we had to climb this mountain/hill thing, that's where I got the idea for this. Luckily it wasn't in the snow though…it was just so hot! It was quite steep but not to the point I have put in this story. It felt so good to finally get to the top!

Please review

See ya


	2. Digging

Here is the Second Chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; surfingpikachu05 and Wildxicexdragon for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Once Kai thought that they had, had enough of a break he stood up again, and looked up above him wondering how much further they should go.

"Come on you guys, get up we're going to start climbing again," he told them, as they all stood up, wiping the snow off of them. Kai then started to climb again, the boys following suit.

When they reached another ledge Kai had to help them all to get onto it. When each of them grabbed Kai's hands they shuddered, as even though they were wearing gloves, they could still feel how cold his hands were. As soon as they had all got onto the ledge Kai carried on again and the others had no choice but to follow him.

'Kai really should have worn some gloves his hands are freezing, and I could even feel them through my gloves. If he didn't have a pair he could have asked me, I had a spare pair. I just hope it doesn't turn into that frostbite thing, that would be really bad,' thought Ray. Ray started to climb a bit faster to catch up with Kai.

"Hey, Kai I really think we should go back, because you could hurt yourself if you keep on going," said Ray, worried about his friend.

"How could I hurt myself, more like Tyson would hurt himself," said Kai.

"No I mean your hands they are so cold. I could feel them through my gloves when you helped us up before. And I'm worried that if we keep on going on you might get frostbite," said Ray.

Kai stared at him for a moment before carrying on, ignoring what Ray just said.

Kai reached the next ledge first and he looked down to make sure that others were quite far behind, because he felt as if he were about to be sick. He leaned against the wall feeling a little faint as well. Kai then leant forward as he vomited. The sound of voices reached his ears so he quickly covered it up with snow, just as he had finished they came up.

Ray noticed that Kai was paler than before, and hoped that he was alright. He was going to ask, but decided against it remembering the last time he had asked about his health.

While Tyson was resting he got bored so he poked Max who in turn poked him who in turn pushed him who in turn pushed Tyson. They got a little too rough and Tyson pushed Max to the floor and started to do a little victory dance on the little ledge that they were on what a big mistake that was as he slipped on the snow and fell.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Tyson.

"TYSON!" yelled Max and Ray as they ran to try and catch him only to find him clinging onto the rope for dear life. Once they had got Tyson onto the ledge again, Ray hit him round the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Before you do something remember your surroundings. If that rope hadn't of been there you would have fallen," Ray told him as Tyson nodded.

"Yes sorry, I'll be more careful next time."

"I think we've gone far enough today, why don't we head back," stated Kai as he walked towards them. The rest of them nodded, glad as they were tired.

As the four teens neared the bottom of the hill it started to shake, and they all turned round to look at the large hill they were standing on.

"AVALANCHE!" shouted Kai. "Come on then what are you waiting for, climb down as fast as you can," Kai shouted, knowing that they didn't have long.

Tyson, Max and Ray didn't have to be told twice as they frantically started to climb down slipping once or twice. Kai was the only one between them and the advancing mass of snow; he wanted to make sure that they were down before him.

As they were nearing the bottom Kai looked up and saw it getting faster and he knew that they wouldn't make it in time.

"JUMP!" yelled Kai.

"What?" they all shouted stopping as well.

"NO DON'T STOP! JUST JUMP! WE WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME IF WE CLIMB!" shouted Kai, getting ready to jump as well.

They all looked at Kai as if he was mad but as they again started to climb they saw that they weren't that far from the ground. First Tyson then Max and then Ray jumped from the ledge they were on, landing on the soft snow before running down the slope, Tyson and Max tripping up at the end. When Kai had made sure they had all gotten down safely he jumped as well. Once the snow had settled they were about to head back to the cabin when they noticed their team leader was missing.

"Where did Kai go?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know I saw him land, but that's it," said Ray.

"You don't think he got trapped under there do you?" asked Max the worry clear in his voice.

"Let's hope not," said Tyson.

"Kai!" shouted Ray.

"Kai!" also shouted Tyson and Max, but the three of them were met with silence.

"All right lets go back and get some shovels and blankets and call an ambulance," said Ray.

"But what happens if Kai's okay?" asked Max

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry right?"

"But for all we know Kai could be sitting in the nice warm cabin by the fire drinking a nice hot cup of coco," joked Tyson.

"He could of but we would have seen him as he would have to go past us to get to the cabin," said Max.

They all ran back to the cabin, Ray staying to make the phone call while Max and Tyson ran back.

Once Max and Tyson had reached where the snow had been dumped they immediately started to dig as they knew the longer he was under there, the less chance he had. Tyson was digging at the foot of the hill, while Max was a little ways down from him. Every now and again they would look up around hoping to see Kai or to see if Ray had come back yet.

The sound of running caused them to look up; it was Ray a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Ray what's wrong?" asked Max as Ray began to dig as well.

"They have to send an air ambulance because of where we are, but that doesn't matter. It's just it'll take up 40-50 minutes before it gets here," Ray told him.

"What, how come?"

"It's coming all the way from Moscow," replied Ray.

"Couldn't it come from somewhere closer?" Ray just shook his head.

"I'm just glad they had the helpline in Japanese; the woman told me that the first 15 minutes are critical. After 35 minutes the survival rate drops to 30%, and near zero after two hours," Max looked back at him wide eyed before looking back at Tyson who had moved onto somewhere else to dig.

They had been digging for about 40 minutes, maybe longer; but none of them had found anything, and they were starting to lose hope. The sound of helicopter blades caused the three of them to look up, and start waving their arms to show them they were in the right place.

As soon as the black helicopter with a red cross on either side landed, the three of them started digging again knowing they had to keep digging in order to find him.

When two men stepped out of the helicopter, Ray ran over to them. They were both wearing the green paramedic's uniforms with yellow reflective light vests over them. One man was slightly taller and had dark brown hair and eyes to match, while the shorter man had light brown hair and eyes to match.

"You speak English?" asked the taller man with a heavy Russian accent. Ray shook his head and ran to get Max.

"I speak English," said Max.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well we went up that hill and then as we were coming down there was an avalanche. We managed to get away but we don't know about our friend as we can't find him," explained Max.

"We see you have you been digging, have you found him?" said the other guy who also had a heavy accent.

"No we haven't, and it's been almost an hour now," trailed off Max lowering his gaze to the floor.

"We will help you to dig, but I'm afraid since it's been so long the chance of finding him alive is unlikely, I'm sorry," said the man who had spoken first. Max nodded feeling the tears stinging his eyes.

"It would also be a good idea if we split up. As when he landed he could have hurt himself and walked off somewhere dazed and confused," said shorter one. "Oh and by the way I'm Gav and this is Lev."

"Us two will stay here and help to dig, and maybe one or two of you should go off and look for him," suggested Gav. Max nodded and ran off to tell the others, while the two paramedics went to grab their equipment.

"Okay, Max and Tyson you stay here and I'll go and look for Kai," said Ray.

"Dude why are you going by yourself?" asked Tyson.

"Because as much as we don't want to think about it, Kai's probably under here somewhere and the more people there are looking the quicker he'll get found. If he did manage to get away he probably won't have gone far," explained Ray. The other two solemnly nodded.

Ray headed towards the cabin to give it a quick look just in case Kai had gone back; Tyson and Max continued to dig, Gav and Lev now helping them.

The dark haired neko-jin sighed as he exited the cabin; he then headed in the way of the forest hoping to find his friend.

'I just hope that he did walk off, as by now it could be too late,' thought Ray as he absentmindedly walked into a tree. He backed away and rubbed his head as he continued to look around the outskirts of the forest before walking in.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	3. Come Back in Spring

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

I would like to thank; devilburns, Frostt, and Ray-Tiger-Cat for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

As Ray walked deeper into the forest, he left behind a trail of footprints which someone could easily follow. As he weaved in and out of the trees, he turned round a number of times feeling as though someone was watching him.

As Ray continued to walk forward he looked up seeing that the trees were getting closer together, making it darker and signalling that he was getting deeper. He just hoped that he would be able to find his way out again. The neko-jin using his keen sense of hearing, listened out to see if he could hear any human sounds, but found none. A sigh escaped his lips, wondering where Kai could be.

**With Tyson and Max**

"Man we've practically dug up the whole place," said Tyson, as he leant on his shovel.

"We have to keep looking Tyson, he could still be here," said Max as he turned to look at him.

"I know, it's just we're running out of snow and time," almost whispered Tyson as he resumed what he had stopped doing earlier. "Hopefully he's somewhere different, like where Ray is looking," added Tyson, as Max nodded.

"Well why don't you go get some blankets and go help Ray. Because I don't think that he's here…and anyways…," said Max growing quiet at the end.

"But don't you need help here?"

"That's why I'll stay and you go. Besides I'm the only one who speaks English so I kind of have to stay," Max told him.

"You sure?" Max just nodded as he carried on digging.

The navy haired blader ran towards the forest praying that Kai was somewhere in there.

The blonde moved his position after he had reached the floor again; not knowing whether to be happy or sad that he hadn't found his friend yet. Happy because he wasn't trapped under there and could be somewhere else, or sad because he could still be trapped. Max stopped taking a deep breath before digging again; he was getting tired but knew that he had to carry on even if he felt exhausted. The sound of the shovel hitting against something caused him to freeze. He moved the snow aside lightly with the shovel until it revealed something black. Max got on his knees and began to dig in the snow, but found this to be hard as the snow was packed tightly together. So he went back to the shovel until it revealed Kai's bag, but no sight of the teen was to be seen. Max then shouted over to the paramedics to come over, and the three of them began to dig around the area that Max had found the bag in.

Tyson had been following Ray's footprints, well what he hoped were Ray's footprints, wondering when he was going to catch up with him. Then again there wasn't anyone else around here, and if they weren't Ray's then they had to be Kai's.

"It's so dark in here," murmured Tyson.

Ray leant against a tree tired, and he sighed as he knew that he wasn't really getting anywhere, except deeper into the forest. He then stopped as he heard something. He looked back the way he had come, and wondered if it was friend or foe. A smile came to his face when he saw the Dragoon master walking towards him, but he had his head down staring at the floor and stopped as the footprints did. This caused him to look up a smile coming to his face also.

"Hi Ray, guess you haven't found Kai yet," he stated seeing that he was alone. Ray just shook his head.

"You, didn't did you?" asked Ray nervous as to why Tyson had come after him.

"Nope, Max told me to come in here to help you as they've almost finished digging."

"Okay, come on we should get going," said Ray as he pushed himself off of the tree. The two of them continued the way Ray had been walking.

? POV

I opened my eyes to see the blue sky above me. I then tried move to but the aching in my upper body and the fact that I couldn't move my legs stopped this from happening. Managing to sit up everything around me was white, and I could see that my legs were buried beneath a few feet of snow. So I wiggled them a little bit hoping to get free, but it was no use, so I pulled at them this having no effect also. Slowly but surely by digging away at some of the snow, I managed to free my legs.

Shakily I got to my feet, but fell down again as I put pressure on my right leg. It didn't feel like it was broken, so I just must have bruised it badly. Once I was on my feet again I started to limp forward not really knowing where I was going. I could hear voices but I couldn't make out who they were. Suddenly I fell and went tumbling down a slope.

When I opened my eyes all I could see was the snowy floor. I got up onto my hands and knees, feeling the bile coming up my throat I moved myself into a sitting position in an effort to keep it down. Just as I was about to push myself up, my arms gave way and I fell onto my side. Any energy I had had before was gone. I rolled onto my back and looked up, for some reason the sky was dark now. I must have passed out, there's no way the sky could have changed that quickly. It was then I realized it was trees I was looking up at.

After lying there for a little while, a sigh escaped my lips knowing that I couldn't just lie here. So using my remaining energy I managed to sit up, and by using the help of the pine trees around me I was again standing. Taking slow small steps I managed to walk, I just wasn't sure where I was going. My vision starting to go blurry didn't help, and I gripped onto the tree feeling the strength leave me. So I slid down the tree I was holding, now feeling really weak and sick. The edges of my vision started going black and I knew that I would pass out soon, at least then I won't be cold and hurt anymore.

End POV

Suddenly Ray stopped causing Tyson to turn to look at him.

"Why you'd stop?"

"Ssshh I think I can hear something," he whispered.

Ray turned round and started walking again.

"Hey, we just came from that way."

"Ssshh!" hushed Ray.

Tyson just followed his Chinese friend wondering what he could hear. Ray stopping again caused Tyson to bump into him this time.

"Damn it, I can't hear it anymore."

"What was it?"

"It sounded like someone, but it's stopped now so I don't know where they are."

"Well all we have to do is continue walking in this direction right?" Ray nodded and smiled slightly before starting to walk again, Tyson following him.

Meanwhile Max, Gav and Lev had searched the area where Max had found the bag but didn't find anything.

"He has to be near here right?" asked Max feeling as though they were so close.

"We've looked and we didn't find him. He could be anywhere," stated Gav as he looked at his watch biting his lip, he showed it to his partner.

"What, what is it?"

"It's been more than two hours since you first started looking," he said which caused Max to step back from them in disbelief as the words Ray had said earlier rung in his head.

'After 35 minutes the survival rate drops to 30%, and near zero after two hours.'

"We still have to keep looking," said Max eyes downcast as he picked up his shovel.

"We can, but we've practically dug up this whole area and haven't found anything. I know it's hard and I know what I'm about to stay will sound horrible, but I think it's best if we stop and come back when it's spring," said Lev.

Max shook his head stepping away from them, having a tight grip on the shovel.

"How could you say that?" he almost whispered.

"I'm so very sorry, but if we can't find a person and it's gone over the time limit. Since it's so hard to melt the snow we have to wait for it to thaw on its own. I'm really, really sorry," said Gav as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"No!" shouted Max jerking away from his touch. "He's still alive, and I'm going to keep looking even if you won't help me," he told them as he got back to digging. The two paramedics turned to look at one another.

Gav walked towards the blonde and grabbed the end of the shovel causing Max to stop.

"Come on, I know it's really hard but you did your best. You can stop now."

"No, no, no, no!" shouted Max as he fell to his knees.

Ray and Tyson stopped upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Max," said Tyson as he looked around hoping to see his blond haired friend.

"It came from this way," said Ray as he ran to his right, Tyson right behind him.

Ray followed the voices and was met with a steep snowy slope, but he could hear the voices really clearly.

"Max, Max can you hear me?" shouted Tyson as he tried to climb the slope.

Max looked behind him hoping that Tyson had found Kai, but there was no one there.

"Max, Ray and I we're down here," shouted Tyson.

The upset teen stood and slowly made his way over to the tree near where he had been sitting. Upon reaching them he saw a slope and looking down he didn't see his friends but it looked like someone had been here earlier.

"Tyson, Ray," shouted Max. "You guys I'm here."

"Max," said Tyson as he ran into his view causing the both of them to smile, but seeing that his friend had been crying causing Tyson's smile to drop.

"Did you find Kai?" Max sadly shook his head.

"I found his bag, and we looked all around that area but there was no sign of him…the paramedics said that we should come back in spring," he said eyes downcast again.

"What why?" shouted Tyson.

"Since it's been over two hours, and we can't find him we're supposed to wait until the snow melts by itself…" almost whispered Max.

"But, but, but…" stuttered Tyson. Ray placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder, causing Tyson to look at him. "It's not fair," whispered Tyson.

The sound of footsteps in the snow caused Tyson and Ray to turn around, and Max to slide down the slope. Shakily standing behind them was…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	4. Dude That Wasn't Me

Here is Chapter Four, enjoy!

I would like to thank; Frostt, Anime Girl23, and devilburns for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

…Kai!

The bluenette stood there, a slight smile on his face. He was knocked to the floor by a blonde hugging him.

"You can get off me now," said Kai.

"You don't know how happy we are to see you," said Ray as Max stood helping Kai up.

"Why?"

"We thought you were dead!" almost shouted Tyson.

"Why?"

"Uh, the avalanche and then not being able to find you for two hours! Have you been here this whole time?" replied Tyson.

"No…my legs were trapped under the snow and I got free and fell down here. I tried to get out but I didn't know how," he told them leaving out the part where he passed out.

"We're just so happy you're alive," smiled Max.

"Come on we have to get you checked out. This way," said Ray as the three of them

"I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital," said Kai.

"Maybe not, but the paramedics are here anyway and just for them to check you over won't hurt," replied Ray. Kai sighed and walked behind them, hands in his pockets.

The bluenette got slower and slower, his vision going blurry now and again. He tried his best to keep up and stay standing, but in the end Kai had to lean against a tree, panting. His legs gave away, his vision going black as he hit the floor.

The sound of someone falling caused the three teens to turn around gasping. Kai was sitting on the floor leaning against a tree; his head hung his slate bangs covering his pale face. They all rushed up to him to see if he was okay.

Ray pulled off his glove, wanting to check Kai's pulse. As soon as his warm hand, touched Kai's ice cold skin he recoiled.

"Hey dude what's the matter?" asked Tyson as he looked at Ray with a puzzled look on his face.

"His skin is so cold," stated Ray just staring at Kai.

"Whadya mean he can't be that cold, can he?" asked Tyson as he touched Kai's hand and he also pulled back his hand quickly.

Max noticed that Kai's fingers were a bit blue, and wondered if they were okay. He then tugged at Ray's sleeve and pointed at Kai's fingers. Ray also noticed that Kai's breathing was faster than normal, and felt his forehead it feeling warm, which was a complete contrast to the rest of his skin.

"He's got a temperature i," sighed Ray as he checked him over, "As far as I can tell he hasn't got any injuries, but we need to get him back to the ambulance to make sure that he hasn't got or doesn't get hypothermia," said Ray, as he went to pick him up.

"What's hypothermia?" asked Max and Tyson together.

"It's when your body temperature drops a few degrees below its normal temperature, which is I think 98.6 °F (37.8 °C)," replied Ray as he picked Kai up bridal style.

"Do you need any help carrying him Ray?" asked Max.

Ray shook his head, "nope, he's so light."

"No duh, he hardly eats anything," stated Tyson as they started to walk back the way they came.

They followed their previous made footprints, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible, knowing that the paramedics were waiting for them.

As it started to get a bit lighter, they then heard a long low growl and Max and Ray both looked at Tyson.

"Tyson we can have some food as soon as we get to the cabin," said Ray rolling his eyes.

"Dude that wasn't my stomach," stated Tyson.

Ray looked surprised, "Then what was i-" he turned around only to see something dark brown in colour, he looked up and saw a dark brown bear with beady black eyes bearing its almost white, very sharp teeth right behind Tyson and Max.

Ra stood staring with wide eyes before realizing that they were emanate danger and quickly pointed mouth agape. Tyson and Max regarded him weirdly before looking behind them; they turned round to face Ray before running as fast as they could.

They ran, not really knowing where they were going anymore, they were just trying to lose the bear. Every now and again they would look behind them, only to see the bear on all fours still chasing them. They then started to look for somewhere to hide, when Tyson spotted a grey shelter and ran over to it the other two boys following him. As they got nearer they found out that it was a cave and quickly darted in.

"Tyson what's the, point of hiding, in, a cave? This is probably, where the bear lives," panted Max.

"Exactly Tyson, it could come in here, and corner us," gasped Ray.

"Then why, did you, follow me, in here?" also panted Tyson.

"Because…er…um…there was nowhere else to go," murmured Max.

They sat down leaning against the grimy wall of the cave, thinking they were safe inside but weary to go outside and check if there was any danger. Ray put Kai down on the floor next to him, leaning him against the wall.

"How do we know when it's safe to go outside?" whispered Max, Ray just shrugged.

"But what happens if that bear comes in here, because this is probably its home," said Tyson, remembering what Max had said earlier.

"Well then we run okay?" ordered Ray, just then they heard a moan and they rushed to look out the mouth of the cave and sighed when they saw nothing.

They heard another moan which was followed by movement and they all looked over at the unconscious teen next to Ray

"Where…where am I?" groggily asked Kai again.

"Um…well…we are in a cave hiding from a bear that is chasing us," said Ray as calmly as he could, not wanting to scare him.

Kai just nodded in the darkness, before standing up with the help of the wall, limping towards the entrance of the cave. All three of them stood wondering where he was going.

"Whoa, whoa Kai you can't go out there. You're in no condition to," stated Ray. Kai just pushed Ray out of the way and continued to limp over to the entrance of the cave.

Ray just sat there on the floor stunned that Kai still had the strength to push him over and just looked at Kai as he walked out to go and see if the bear was there. After about a couple of seconds of sitting on the cold cave floor, Ray quickly stood up and ran after his injured friend.

As Ray ran outside he could hear the bear growling and he ran in the direction of the noise. When he got there he gasped, the bear was standing over an almost unconscious Kai.

Ray yelled at the bear, and it turned to look at him salvia spilling from his mouth. Ray then started to back away and the bear moved closer, not caring about Kai anymore. Ray then turned around and ran as fast as he could; the bear's thudding footsteps behind him, signally that he was chasing after him.

Tyson and Max sat there scared, hoping that Kai and Ray were alright.

"Tyson, we've got to go out there. They may need our help," suggested Max standing up.

"But what happens if the bear comes after us instead?" asked Tyson.

"Well then like Ray told us, we run," said Max as they both ran out.

Max wondered right of the cave as that's the direction he saw Ray go in. Max gasped when he saw the injured figure of his fallen friend on the floor. Max ran up to him and gasped again as Kai's right arm and leg had been slashed, blood running down his arm and leg in little trickles, staining the once white snow red. The material ripped around the cut exposed his ghostly pale skin to the coldness outside.

"Yo dude is he okay?" asked Tyson, kneeling down beside him.

"I don't think he is Tyson," replied Max, "I just hope he's going to be okay. We've got to find Ray." Max picked up Kai and headed in the direction where the footprints in the snow lead him.

The larger footsteps now went in a different direction while the smaller ones went somewhere else, so they carried on following the smaller ones.

Ray was up in a tree sitting on quite a high branch and watching what was going on below. He had run off in a one direction, and then hid in the tree, hoping to confuse the bear, and stayed up there just in case it came back. He then heard the voices of his team mates and decided to jump down.

"Hey Max the footsteps stop up there," pointed out Tyson.

"So where did Ray go?" asked Max, Tyson just shrugged, as they both looked different ways hoping to find their Chinese friend.

"May-aaahhh!" yelled Tyson as a dark figure jumped down in front of them.

"Hi guys," greeted Ray.

"Gosh Ray what's wrong with you, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" told off Tyson. Ray shook his head and laughed and turned to look at Max who had a stunned expression on his face.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, how did you get rid of the bear anyway?" said Max.

"Well I jumped up into a tree back there and the bear was probably confused and went some other way so I jumped down and ran this way before hiding in a tree again just in case the bear figured out I wasn't there and came this way," explained Ray.

"Oh that's nice, leave the bear for us to handle," joked Tyson.

"Well, what did you want me to do kill with my bear hands; I'm not superman you know."

"Yes, but that would be so cool if you were," Ray and Max rolled their eyes and carried on walking.

They came to a sort of fork in the road and stopped not knowing which way to go as neither side looked lighter than the other.

"Well Ray which way do we go?" asked Tyson.

"Well I don't know let me just get my map out?" sarcastically said Ray.

"Sorry, sorry, but I think we should go right," said Tyson.

"Me too," agreed Max.

"Well then right it is," finalized Ray as he headed in that direction they thought was the way out.

After walking for a little bit they realized it was getting darker and wondered if they had been out for that long.

"I don't remember it being this thick, do you guys?" asked Ray.

"Nope," replied Tyson and Max. They then heard Ray quietly curse under his breath.

"What?" asked Max and Tyson now scared.

"I think we went the wrong way," replied Ray, realizing that they could be even more lost than they were before.

"What?" almost shouted Tyson.

"How are we going to get out now?" asked Max.

"We're just going to have to go back he way we came and hopefully we'll get out of here," suggested Ray as they turned round.

The three teens cautiously walked, looking around them and being sure to make next to no noise, not wanting to attract the bear towards them. Ray, who was now holding Kai, kept on looking down at him hoping he would wake up soon.

The bluenette moaning caused Ray to look down at him, he looked like he was in pain and Ray could hear that he was having a hard time breathing.

"Is he okay?" asked Max. Ray shrugged. Max felt Kai's face, feeling the difference in temperature between his forehead and his face.

"He's absolutely freezing, but he has a temperature," stated Max as the other two nodded.

A moan escaped Kai's lips as he slowly cracked his crimson orbs open. He was met with the sight of Ray's concerned face, and wondered why it felt like he was moving.

"Hey guys he's awake," smiled Ray. "Kai, Kai can you hear me?" asked Ray. Kai faintly nodded his head, as he tried to get used to the pain all over his body.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

I researched about bears in Russia, and there is a type of brown bear that lives in Siberia, Russia. And they are known to attack if you invade their territory (which is what they did).

Please Review

See ya


	5. Out Finally!

Here is Chapter Five of Kibou. Enjoy!

I would like to thank; Pink –Phantom and for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The three teens continued to walk in the forest, hoping that they were walking in the right direction.

Kai tried to sit up and then realised that he was being carried.

"Ray, you can put me down," croaked Kai.

"I can," he replied not stopping.

"Please put me down." Ray shook his head. "Please," plead Kai, not having the strength to struggle right now.

"You're in no fit state to walk," Ray replied.

"I'm fine."

"That's what you said last time and remember what happened," Ray said as Kai just sighed. "Hey guys can you hear that," asked Ray.

"Hear what?" asked the two other teens in unison.

"It's an ambulance siren," whispered Kai his throat sore.

"But I thought it was only a helicopter?" asked Tyson confused.

"Maybe it means we're getting close to getting out of here," smiled Max as he looked down at the half asleep Kai.

By now the sharp sound of the siren could be heard by all of them. Up ahead of them they could see light between the trees causing them all to smile before running towards it. Once out in the open they could see the two paramedics standing near them, the shorter one holding a red flashing light that emitting the high pitched sound, but was quickly switched off.

"Now can you put me down?" asked Kai, Ray sighed and slowly lowered his right arm so that Kai could stand.

Kai then began to walk towards the cabin, Ray going after him.

"Kai the helicopter is that way," stated Ray knowing that Kai was going the other way on purpose. Ray sighed as Kai carried on walking. "Come on Kai they've got to tend to your wounds."

"I know how to tend to my wounds Ray, I've had a lot worse," Kai shot back. Ray didn't know what to say, but could hear people coming up behind them.

The two paramedics were now behind Ray, not really knowing to what to do, while Kai carried on walking. Ray looked at the two paramedics and shrugged before they followed Kai, Max and Tyson running to catch up with them.

Kai falling to the floor caused Ray, Tyson and Max to run towards him.

"You still think you're fine," said Ray. Kai sat with his eyes closed, and was trying to regulate his breathing. "Now you either get into the helicopter or I'll pick you up and put you there." Kai opened his eyes to glare at Ray before shakily standing up and heading in the direction of the aircraft.

"How did you do that?" asked Tyson. Ray just smiled and went after his captain.

Kai reluctantly stepped into the helicopter and sat on the bed inside it, he sighed as he didn't even know why he was doing this. Gav got into the driver's seat while Lev was in the back trying to tend to Kai, but of course he wouldn't let him touch him.

"Kai come on, he's not going to hurt you, he's just going to patch you up," said Max hoping that Kai would listen to him. But of course he didn't. In the end he left Kai alone knowing that he would have to get treated at the hospital.

Kai leant against the wall eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. Max, Ray and Tyson looked out of the window at the scenery below them. Ray turned back to look at Kai, seeing the wounds on his arm and leg caused him to sigh.

"Kai why don't you let him treat your wounds, by leaving it longer it could make things worse," asked Ray, worried about his friend. Kai just opened his eyes to look at Ray before closing them again.

"The bleeding has stopped, I'll be fine don't worry," he told Ray, who nodded. Ray guessed that Kai was in little pain because the coldness had probably numbed most of his injuries.

When they finally landed on the hospital roof after their long ride; there was a doctor and a few nurses with a stretcher waiting for them. Kai was rushed off somewhere while the others were taken to A&E to see if they had any injuries. Once they were all checked over they were then escorted to the waiting room.

They all sat near each other in one corner, hoping that they wouldn't keep Kai for too long. Tyson and Max even picked up some of the outdated magazines on the small coffee table in the middle of the room, before realizing that they were in Russian and that they couldn't read them.

After a little while the boys slid down in their uncomfortable plastic chairs hoping that they would get comfortable, but it was of no use.

Ray looked at the clock for the fifth time in the last ten minutes; it had now been an hour and fifteen minutes, and he wondered what was taking them so long. Within the first hour Tyson had fallen asleep while Max was still trying to keep himself from nodding off, but he also succumbed to sleep just like Tyson.

Ray continued to watch the clock, knowing that it wouldn't make time go faster; it just made it go slower if possible, but he couldn't help but look at it. The neko-jin could feel the tiredness ready to claim him, but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet, he just wanted to see if Kai was alright. A sigh escaped Ray's lips as he leant back in the chair, it had been two hours, and he was tired of waiting.

A nurse entering the room caused Ray to look up, hoping it was for them. She looked around the room until her gaze laded on the four teens in the corner and she headed over to them.

"Excuse me are you with Mr. Kai Hiwatari," asked the nurse, who looked about in her early twenties, had her long midnight blue hair in a low ponytail, and was looking at him with her sea blue orbs, and also had slight accent. She was wearing dark blue trousers, and a dark blue striped nurse's top.

"Yes we are. By the way you speak Japanese really well."

"Thank you, but I'm half Japanese," she smiled.

Ray nodded before quickly waking up the others.

"Ok please come with me."

"Uh, could you tell us how our friend is?" asked Ray.

"Oh sure, he has early signs of frostbite on his fingers, which we call frostnip. Luckily there is no permanent damage done; early stages of hypothermia; badly bruised his right leg; the slash wounds he got are quite deep and have needed stitches; is having breathing difficulties; has multiple bruises; had a temperature of 104◦C, which is now 102◦C, and hasn't been well in the last few days," listed the nurse from the clipboard that she was holding.

"Wait, what was that last bit again?" asked Ray.

"He hasn't been well in the last few days," she repeated.

"But he never told us he was ill," said Tyson.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Max who looked upset.

"Well he should be, but we're going to keep him in for a couple of days just make sure he's okay," she smiled trying to cheer them up. "Oh and by the way my name is Kimiyo, but you can call me Kimi for short. Also I'm going to be Kai's nurse for his stay here."

As they walked down the corridor they passed lots of other rooms and wards containing different people for different reasons.

When they finally reached Kai's room, they were surprised by how weak he looked. He was wearing a pair of long sleeved white hospital pyjamas. He was covered with a thick blanket that went up to his chest, his arms resting on it. They could see a bandage on his right arm which was almost the same colour as his skin, showing how pale he was. They guessed that his leg was bandaged up as well. He was connected to a heart monitor, glucose and saline drip and had an oxygen mask covering his face. The blue markings on his face looked really bright and stood out against his pale skin. Lastly his hands were covered in what looked to be bandages but upon closer inspection were tight fitting gloves which they guessed were being used to warm up his hands.

The room itself was medium sized, the bed was on the right side of the room and there was a small space and the window was in line with the bed. There was a two and half foot space between the end of the end and the small arm chair and sofa that was in the room. Next to the armchair was a door, which they guessed was to the bathroom.

"When is he going wake up?" whispered Max, scared that if he spoke too loud he would wake Kai up.

"He was awake when he came in, but we do presume that he is very tired so maybe later today, or he may sleep through the night and wake up tomorrow morning. Anyways I'll leave you alone now and if you want me just press that green button beside his bed," replied Kimiyo before leaving, clipboard in hand.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	6. Our Room is So Cool

Here is the Chapter Six. Enjoy!

I would like to thank; CyborgRockStar, Frostt, and Pink –Phantom for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The three teens quietly sat down in the chairs provided, pulling them closer to their team captain's bed. They never thought that they would see their team leader this way, and hoped that it didn't happen again.

A moan coming from Kai caused them to look at him. He screwed up his face in pain, and Ray got ready to press the button when Kai half-opened his crimson orbs.

"Kai, hey dude are you alright?" said Tyson, Kai looked at him with half-moon eyes and nodded.

Kai then tried to sit up but failed as he didn't have the strength so Ray helped him.

"Kai, how come you never told us you were sick?" asked Tyson once Ray had him in a sitting position. Kai didn't reply. "Please answer me Kai, please," pleaded the Japanese blader.

Kai slowly took off the mask and said, "because I didn't want you to make a fuss over me and how did you find out?"

"The nurse told us," simply said Ray.

"And what was wrong with you anyway?"

"I just had an upset stomach," croaked Kai.

"How long have you been sick for?" asked Ray.

"The day after we got here," quickly answered Kai.

"Kai you should have told us," said Ray.

"Yes, we were training every morning in the cold that could have made you worse," added Max. Kai sighed.

"This is why I didn't say anything. I can take care of myself, and as you can see I didn't get worse."

"Do you still feel sick?"

"I'm okay."

They were talking for a little while, Kai just listening when the sound of the sound of Tyson's stomach interrupted them.

"Heh, do you think there's a canteen here?" sheepishly asked Tyson.

"Most probably, now that you mention it I am kind of hungry," said Ray. "You don't mind if we go and look for it do you Kai?" Kai shook his head.

As soon as they had left Kai sighed closing his eyes. He quickly opened them before grabbing the emesis basin of off the bedside table, vomiting into it. He then lay down on his side, just wanting to go to sleep.

The rest of the Bladebreakers came back, only to find that their captain was asleep. They all sat down quietly not wanting to wake him up. The sound of the door opening caused them to look toward it. There stood Kimiyo.

"Hey guys, I'm afraid to say that visiting hours are over. Also I've been told to tell you there is a man waiting for you near the entrance," she said before leaving.

The three of them sighed as they had wanted Kai to wake up before they left, but all trudged out wondering who it could be.

Just as they walked past the receptionist's desk, a familiar voice called out their names. They looked up to see the smiling face of Mr. Dickinson. All of them greeted him happily.

"Oh boys I just heard what happened to Kai, and I rushed to get here. Is the poor boy okay?" asked Mr. D. They all nodded. "Well to make it easier for you to go and visit him I booked you into a Hotel just round the corner, I'll be staying close by so don't worry."

"Thanks a lot Mr. D," they all thanked him.

"But what about our stuff?" piped up Kenny.

"Don't worry; I've got it all with me, now come on," he told them as he headed for the exit. They all looked at each other before following suit.

Outside there was a limo waiting for them. Once inside Mr. Dickenson asked them to tell him everything that had happened so far, and why Kai had ended up in the hospital.

"And that's it basically," finished Ray. Mr Dickenson just nodded.

"How is he now?"

"Well it seems that he's fine, as he's still telling us to leave him alone and everything," said Tyson a smile on his face. This caused Mr. Dickenson to smile as well.

**In the Hotel **

"Ok boys you're in room 24 on the second floor, I'll be in the room next door, room 26, here's your key. I have to be off now, but I will see you boys later," said Mr. D as he handed them the keys, before heading off somewhere.

Once they stepped into their room they were quite impressed with it. It was furnished with a red sofa and two armchairs, which were placed around a big screen TV to the left of the room. The small kitchen was opposite that on the right side of the room; all gleaming white as though nobody had ever used it, with a small mahogany table and four seats. On the wall that they were facing were three doors.

The first two rooms also had the walls painted red, with light blue covers on the beds; they also had fireplaces just in case it was too cold at night. The bedrooms had two beds in each. The last door had a bathroom behind it, which was also sparkling like the kitchen, but this time the tiles were pale blue in colour and it had a shower, sink and a toilet.

"Our room is so cool," commented Tyson as he fell onto the sofa, as the other just nodded. Tyson then quickly stood up and ran towards a room, he then looked around before running into the second door. "I get dibs on this one," he yelled from inside.

"How come you get that one?" asked Max peering in.

"Because it is of equal distance from here to the kitchen and the where the TV is placed," smiled Tyson. They all playfully groaned, as they all chose their own rooms. Tyson and Max were sharing a room, while Ray was on his own for now.

Kimiyo came in later to check up on Kai, only to find him asleep. She smiled before gently shaking him so she could check him over; double checking that his breathing was okay now.

Later that night Kai was woken up by a pain in his stomach. He moved around a bit, finding it a bit hard as his leg felt really heavy, before trying to get back to sleep which he found difficult.

Kai awoke the next morning to the sun shining in his face, a small smile coming to his lips. He stretched before sitting up feeling better than yesterday but still tired as he hadn't had a good night's sleep. The leg he had bruised still ached a bit, but luckily the scratch wounds he had received weren't bothering him as much. He looked down at his hands seeing that he was still wearing the gloves. Upon removing them he could see that his hands were back to their rightful colour. He then placed them to his face, being able to feel them once again. Kai then tried to flex them, but found out that they were quite stiff. After moving them around for a while that stiffness went away, but knew that he would have to do that for a couple of days just so that the stiffness would go away. Kai lay back down on his side, so that he could stare out of the window.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	7. Bad News

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning the Bladebreakers were all up by 8:00, except Tyson. Ray sighed before going to wake him up, not knowing how Kai did it every morning. Next thing they saw was a pyjama clad Tyson running into the bathroom, complaining that his mouth was on fire. They all just stood there laughing, as Ray came out of the room a smile also playing on his lips.

"What was that for Ray, I thought that since Kai wasn't here I would get to lie in a bit," he sighed after pulling his head out from under the tap.

"Compared to yesterday you got a lie in. Anyways we are all awake, and were getting bored of waiting for you to wake up. Also we're all hungry as well. So hurry up and get dressed." Tyson huffed and puffed as he went back to his bedroom grabbed his clothes before heading towards the bathroom.

The three teens sat on the sofa for the next fifteen minutes, waiting for Tyson to get ready so that they could go eat.

"I'm ready now come on before everyone else eats all of it," he told them running out of the door. They sighed before following him, knowing that he would eat all of it before anyone else could get to it.

When they finally reached the hospital, they walked into the room only to find Kai talking in Russian to a man; in his late forties, with jet black hair, warm brown eyes and wearing glasses. They assumed that this man was Kai's doctor. After they had finished their conversation, the doctor turned round and waved at the boys before leaving.

"Morning Kai," they all greeted before sitting down, they were all responded with a nod of the head.

"Who was that?" asked Ray after they had all sat down.

"My doctor, Dr. Koikov," replied Kai.

Tyson then asked, "What were you two talking about?"

"None of your business," replied Kai.

A couple of minutes later Kimiyo came in. "Hi," was only the only bit she said in English before switching to Russian.

(It's going Kimi, Kai.)

'How're you're hands today?'

'They're okay for the most part but they were really stiff this morning, and earlier on they were aching a bit.'

'Well you're really lucky you got here when you did about another hour or two and you could have caused your hands some permanent damage. And they will ache for a couple of days, that's normal, so don't worry. Have you been sick today?'

'I was yesterday, but I feel better today.' Kimi just nodded, recording it on her clipboard.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" asked Ray to no one in particular.

"Haven't got a clue," said Max.

'So you'll have to come for the CT scan later okay?'

'Okay, okay fine.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

"Bye I'll be back later," she told everyone else as she left the room.

"So, what were you talking about?" asked Tyson.

"Didn't I tell you to mind your business earlier," was Kai's answer.

"Sor-ry," said Tyson.

"Kai how are you feeling today?" asked Max.

"I'm fine…my temperature is gone and I can feel my fingers again," he told them, who were surprised and glad that he had told them something.

The three teens talked between them trying to include Kai in the conversation, but he was just mainly watching them only saying a word here or there. Tyson then brought out a packet of cards from his pocket, and they started to play.

Kimi re-entered the room pushing a folded up wheelchair was well as one crutch, she smiled at the boys who waved back before again talking to Kai in Russian.

"I know you don't want the wheelchair I was told to bring it. That's why I brought you this instead," she told him handing him the crutch. Kai sighed and nodded as he stood up and followed Kimi out of the room.

"Guys we won't be long so don't worry," she told them as they disappeared through the door.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" asked Ray standing up, and received silence as an answer. He then sat down and carried on their card game.

Kai came back into the room about two hours later, the crutch nowhere in sight. They all greeted him, but he didn't say anything and just lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey dude are you okay?" asked Tyson, noticing the somewhat sad expression on his face. Kai just nodded, and rolled onto his side, his back now facing them.

Tyson then sat down with the others, knowing that their team captain was not alright. But they still carried on their game knowing that trying to force Kai to tell them wouldn't work.

"Hey guys I'm going to get a drink you want one?" Tyson asked getting up. They all nodded. "Kai do you want one?" he asked. Kai just shook his head.

Just as Tyson was about to leave the room, Kimiyo came rushing into the room, and almost bumped into Tyson.

"Hey, be careful of where're you're going," said Tyson, backing away from her.

"Oops sorry Tyson," apologized Kimiyo, "I was just sent here to come and quickly get Kai as Dr. Koikov wants to see him."

Kai sat up when he heard his name. "Why what's wrong?" He asked curiously, hoping that it wasn't about the scans that had been done earlier.

'Dr. Koikov just wants to go over the scans and biopsies that were done earlier.'

'Can't you just tell me?'

'No, I have to show you because I don't really want to tell you.'

'Why?'

'I can't say it; I was never good at telling people bad news. Anyway Dr. Koikov will tell you, so please come.'

'Are you going to be there?'

'Yes I will don't worry.'

It took Kai a while before he got out of bed, and slowly walked after Kimi out of the room.

"I wonder where they're going?" asked Tyson, really wishing that he spoke Russian, as did the others.

**25**** minutes later**

The bluenette came back into the room, with a grim looking Kimi behind him. At first Kai's eyes were hidden because he was looking downwards, but upon raising them they were slightly red which gave the impression that Kai had been crying. Kai didn't say anything to the others and just lay down and turned on his side, his back to the rest of them.

"Is he okay?" asked Max worry etched on every feature of his face.

Kimiyo shrugged and whispered, "I think you guys should just go home for today," before slipping out the door. The others nodded and quietly walked out of the room.

'Why did this have to happen to me? Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I don't feel any different at all. I just want it to go away, if only that was easier done than said. I don't even know what is going to happen to me. Kimi told me it's been about a month now, and I haven't been acting weird, I haven't been ill or anything…wait…okay so I've been feeling more tired than usual and getting sick more easily. Why? I just don't know what to do. I just wish someone would point me in the right direction. Please.'

"I wonder if Kai's okay you guys. And did any of you notice it or was it just me, but it looked Kai had been crying," stated Max.

"I know, it must have been some bad news to make him cry," said Tyson, hoping that nothing else bad would happen to their friend.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	8. Telling Them

Here is Chapter Eight, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The Bladebreakers sat outside the room, wondering if they should go back in or not. They had been advised to go home, but as long as they were quiet there was no harm done right.

The dark haired nurse walked past Kai's room carrying a load of folders, but stopped seeing that the three teens sitting outside the room.

"Oh hi, I thought you would have left by now."

"Well we were wondering if we should go back in or not," replied Ray.

"I suppose you could, but he did say he didn't want to see you until tomorrow. Then again he's probably asleep…okay if you're quiet just don't stay for too long," said Kimiyo.

"Is there anything wrong with him?" asked Max.

"I'm sorry but that's not my place to tell you, Kai would have to tell you that," replied Kimiyo sadly.

"But he's never going tell us," sighed Tyson.

"I think he will tell you," she reassured them.

"You don't know him like we know him," said Tyson.

"Yes I do, do know that he will tell you," said Kimiyo quickly.

"You sure," asked Ray noticing her slip up at the beginning of the sentence.

"Yes. Now here go in, but be quiet I'll be back in about 15 minutes," whispered Kimiyo as she rushed off elsewhere.

Kai was still in the same position he had been the last time they had seen him.

"Do you think he's asleep?" asked Max.

"Well has he told us to get lost yet," stated Tyson rather than asked.

Tyson went up to Kai and poked him to see if he really was asleep, Kai turned round and Tyson hid underneath the bed while Max and Ray ducked down in front of the bed.

Kai swore he had felt someone poke him in the back, but shook his head. As he lay down again he could hear voices so he sat up only for the voices to stop. A sigh escaped his lips knowing that they were in here.

"All right you guys I know you're in here. So you can come out now and get out of my sight," said Kai as he lay down again.

"But Kai-" said Ray standing up.

"No, just go away," ordered Kai.

"Kai, we just came to see if you were okay," said Max quickly as not to get stopped by Kai. Kai just glared at them before turning on his side again.

Tyson and Ray trudged out of the room but Max stayed in and went back over to Kai.

"Kai, I know you don't really want me here, but we're all really worried about you. You looked upset when you came back before, so we just wanted to know if you were alright. So if you're willing to tell us then we're willing to listen okay. I'm going to go now as I know you want to be alone," sighed Max on the verge of tears.

Kai took in what Max had just said; he did want to tell them, he just had to sort things out in his own head first.

"Max wait," stopped Kai. Max turned round, a small smile on his face.

"I can't tell you now, but…maybe…tomorrow." Max nodded the smile getting bigger and left.

"Hey Max you're still in one piece," joked Tyson.

"Ha-ha very funny Tyson," said Max.

"So what did he tell you?" asked Ray.

"He told me that he might tell us what's wrong tomorrow," replied Max.

"What happens if he doesn't?" asked Tyson.

Max shrugged, "Well he did say he might."

That night Kai lay in the darkness wide awake, not being able to get to sleep because of all the thoughts swirling around in his head. He rolled onto his side to look out the window hoping that, that would help him to calm down. The moonlight covered everything in a slivery glow, making it look ethereal. He just wished that he was out there, and not stuck in here.

Kai then sat up before slightly limping out. When he finally felt the chilly night breeze against his skin, a small smile came to his lips. Kai leant his forehead against the metal chain-link fence, put up around the roof so that no one could jump off, or get in. The grip his right hand had on the fence, tightened slightly before loosening. His gaze was then turned up towards the stars a sad smile appearing on his face.

Feeling as though someone was watching him, he turned round to see a girl standing there. Her midnight blue hair, which was now down from its ponytail, swaying gently in the breeze. He just turned back to the sky.

"Kai come on, you shouldn't be up here, you'll catch a cold," she told him as she moved closer. She knew that Kai was ignoring her, so she grabbed his hand and started to walk towards the stairs, and Kai just let her pull him, feeling too tired to fight back.

Once back in the room, Kai lay down feeling a warmer now that he was under the covers. Finally the teen managed to fall asleep, as his little excursion had tired him out. She smiled at how peaceful he looked and kissed him lightly on the forehead before leaving.

The next morning the Bladebreakers were up bright and early, and arrived at the hospital just as visiting hours were starting. When they got to Kai's room they quietly opened the door just in case he was still asleep, only to find that no one was in there.

"Where is he?" asked Tyson, as they all sat down.

"I don't know," said Ray.

Just then Kai came in Kimi right behind him they were talking in Russian but abruptly stopped when they saw Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny. Kai didn't even look at any of them as he got into bed. Kimi said something and left.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" said Tyson as they all got chairs and sat down. Kai shook his head, and there was silence in the room.

The bluenette stared at his hands, feeling his heartbeat in his ears. He fiddled with his fingers for a bit before sighing.

"I…I…ha…have…" started Kai before sighing again and stopping.

"Have what Kai?" gently pressed Max.

"Me…metastasis," finished Kai.

"What's that?" asked Tyson, really wanting to know, as did everyone else.

"…It's when you have one cancerous tumour and then the cells of that one spread around the body," almost whispered Kai still not looking at them. Their faces all had a look of pure horror and worry etched all over them.

'Now that I've said it, it feels as though it's final. I wish I could just take it back…problem is it won't do anything, I'll still have it. I know they're all going feel sorry for me. That's why I didn't want to look at them because I would see it in their eyes,' thought Kai as he continued to stare at his hands.

'Oh my gosh, this can't be happening it's all just a bad dream right? I'm going wake up and I'll be safe and sound in my bed, and Kai will be alright. This cannot be happening. I feel really sorry for him. I wish this hadn't happened to him it's not fair he never did anything wrong. I just want to know if he's going to be alright,' thought Ray.

'Poor Kai, he must be really upset; that's probably why he didn't want to talk to us yesterday. I just wish this didn't have to happen to him. I want him to get better quickly. I feel so sorry for him, he doesn't deserve this. I wish I could do something to help, I really do,' thought Max.

'Oh man, oh man, oh man, this is not happening, it's not happening. It's all a bad dream yeah it's just all a bad dream. Who am I kidding; this is a freakin' real life nightmare that I wish we could all wake up from. Man, why did it have to be Kai? Why? Why? I really want to help, but what can I do? Sit here and just ask him are you okay? That's not really doing anything. I really feel sorry for ya dude. Please try to get better as fast as you can,' thought Tyson.

It was all silent in the room so Kai decided to turn around to see if they had gone. Nope they were still here, and he turned his gaze straight back downwards, he could see it in their eyes. He was a bit annoyed, but at the same time he knew they couldn't help it.

"Kai…I…I…don't know what to say," stammered Ray.

"You can start by not feeling sorry for me," stated Kai.

"But why?" asked Max.

"Because I hate it when people feel sorry for me," replied Kai. "It feels as though you're pitying me, and you don't need to."

They all just sat there the silence taking over once more, only to broken again by Kimiyo coming in through the door. She could feel the tension in room and knew that Kai had told them, she just hoped that they hadn't said anything to upset him.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"Nyet," was Kai's answer.

Kimi walked over to Kai and sat down on the edge of the bed her back to the others as not to let them see what she was showing him, before they started to talk about it.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" asked Max.

Tyson and Ray shrugged.

"But whatever it is, it's got to be something to do with you know what," said Tyson, Max and Ray nodding.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	9. What do you Care?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

After Kimiyo had gone Kai lay down and just stared at the ceiling feeling numb.

"Kai, are you okay?" asked Tyson.

"What do you care?" said Kai harshly but quickly wished that he hadn't.

"What do you mean, what do we care?" asked Ray. Kai didn't say anything and rolled on to his side. "Kai please answer me," said Ray.

"He's not going to, is he?" Tyson stated rather than asked.

Ray shook he head before sighing and leaning back in his chair, while Max crept over to the other side.

"Kai, what did you mean?" whispered Max. Kai just looked into the American's big blue eyes, and saw the worry that was situated in them but still said nothing. "Kai please answer me," begged Max, "I know we could never know what you are going through now but please tell me what you meant by that. And I won't tell the others if you don't want me to."

Kai looked away from Max and thought about what he had just said. Did he really think they didn't care about him, but then why would they come looking for him in the woods? They could have just left him there to freeze to death; he then realized that he still hadn't thanked them for that.

"I…didn't think that you lot…cared about me," whispered Kai.

"Don't be silly Kai, we are really worried about you, we want you to get better, and we will help you along the way by giving you the support you need," smiled Max. Kai smiled slightly.

"Hey where did Max go?" asked Tyson as he looked around the room.

Ray shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he went to the bathroom or something." Max quickly stood up as he heard his name.

"No wait there he is," said Tyson pointing at Max. "Why are you there anyway?"

"I was talking to Kai," replied Max.

"Okay, what did he say?" asked Ray.

Max quickly bent down to ask Kai if it was ok to tell them his answer was in the form of a nod.

"To your question Ray…he thought…that we didn't…um… we didn't…-"

"-care about me," finished Kai still staring out the window.

"Why would you think that Kai?" inquired Ray.

Kai shrugged, "nobody else has cared about me so why should you."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson.

"Voltaire never cared about me, Boris never cared about me, and everyone I ever met never gave a damn about me, so I thought why should you? The only people that ever cared about me were my…my-" but Kai couldn't finish the sentence as felt the tears well up in his eyes. So he blinked a few times hoping to get rid of them, but some still managed to escape. The only person to see this was Max who looked at him sadly.

"…my family," whispered Kai.

Max knelt down to Kai's eye level when Kai saw him he quickly wiped away the tears.

"It's okay to cry, everybody does sometimes. Why are you upset is it something to do with your family?" whispered

Max, not wanting Tyson and Ray to hear this.

Kai just nodded feeling like he could tell Max everything right now; maybe it was because of how vulnerable he felt because of what was happening to him.

"Who in your family?"

"…my parents."

"What happened to them?" gently asked Max.

"They…they…were…k…killed," stammered Kai as, another wave of tears hit him, Max feeling tears in his own eyes.

"…Do you mind if I ask by who?" asked Max knowing that he shouldn't really be asking this question as it would probably make him more upset than he already was.

"…Voltaire," Kai whispered, not believing that he had just told Max that.

"Is it okay if I tell them later?" Kai nodded and wiped the tears away, knowing that they would have found out eventually.

Just then Kimiyo stuck her head round the door, "I'm sorry boys but visiting hours are over for now but you're welcome to come back in the afternoon."

Ray and Tyson nodded before leaving the room, when they had gone Max quickly hugged Kai. Kai didn't know what to do but as soon as Max had left he realized that they really did care for him.

**At the Hotel**

As soon as they had sat down on the sofa and armchairs, Max thought that now was a good time.

"Hey guys I've got something to tell you," sadly said Max. They all turned round to look at him, as that didn't sound like the Max they knew.

"What is it Maxie?" asked Tyson as his grin disappeared.

"You know when Kai was telling us about all the people they didn't care for him?" they all nodded, "well you know why he couldn't finish the sentence?" they all shook their heads, "it's because he started to…cry-"

"Cry…Kai cry, no way," said Tyson, not believing it.

"No I'm serious Tyson and he was crying because he was just remembering his parents."

"But he's talked about his parents before and he didn't start crying," stated Ray.

"When?" the two of them asked, not remembering this.

"Well one time Kai had a nightmare which woke me and I pestered him to tell me what it was about and he said that it was something to do with his parents and all he could hear was screaming and couldn't remember that much," explained Ray.

"But then why did he cry so easily," asked Tyson.

"Because…because he told me that…Voltaire was the one that killed them." They all gasped. "And it could be that as he never told Ray that or because he's in a very stressful time in his life with what's happened to him and all."

"No…no one could be that horrible," said Tyson, not wanting to believe what Max had just told them.

Max just nodded his bangs covering the tears in his eyes that threatened to fall as he thought about not having his mum or dad.

"But how…how could someone do that?" asked Ray shocked that a thing like that could actually happen.

"No wonder he was crying," stated Tyson.

**At The Hospital**

'I can't believe I told them that…I feel like the wall between them and me has been broken even more. But for some reason it feels like I just got a whole load off of my chest. I guess I just didn't want to give them another reason to feel sorry for me; I really hate that. I know they won't say anything to anyone, but I might just mention just in case…I'm really ill, but I don't feel it. I don't even know if I'm going to get better or not, the doctor doesn't know yet and it's really bugging me. I just wish this had never happened to me. Why me? Why me?'

Kimi entered the room, and could see Kai lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling eyes glazed over. So she sat on the bed causing him to turn to look at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked smiling, hoping that he would too.

"Okay I guess, just tired," he replied sitting up.

"Okay, remember those scans I showed you of where one of the tumours was?" she asked him, to which he replied with a nod. "Remember we took you for the MRI and CT scans earlier this morning, well we've got the scans now and it shows us where the rest of the tumours are okay," Kai nodded to show that he understood. She then took them out the big brown cardboard envelope to show him.

**At the Hotel **

Max and Tyson were in their room playing on their handhold consoles. While Ray was flicking through the channels hoping to find one in a language he understood, or a program where he could sort of tell what was going on. When he had gotten bored of that, Ray got up and decided to go into his room, hoping to find something to do.

Upon entering the room, he looked to the right of him only to see Kai's dark blue duffle bag and small suitcase in the corner. He kept his amber gaze on it as he sat down on his bed, he managed to tear his eyes away from it but they only found their way back there again and curiosity got the better of him. So he sneaked over to it and opened it, feeling bad as he knew he was invading Kai's privacy. At the moment all he could see was his clothes that was boring, so he put his hand right to the bottom and felt something long and hard and took it out to reveal a fiery red case. Ray looked behind him to make sure no one was there and opened it before dropping it almost immediately, its contents spilling over the floor.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	10. The Picture

Here is Chapter Ten, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The neko-jin stared at the object scared of it, when he heard the creak of the door he panicked not knowing where to hide it so he sat on it.

"Hey Ray we were going to go down for lunch, you coming?" announced Tyson, "Hey why are you on the floor?"

"Oh, oh its nothing really I was just looking for something," quickly made up Ray as he lay down on his side and looked under the bed still trying to hide what he had found.

"Okay. Anyway you coming?" asked Tyson, Ray nodded.

"You can go on I'll be out in a sec," said Ray as Tyson nodded leaving the room.

'Phew that was a close one,' Ray thought as quickly put it away before rushing out.

**Later that Evening**

After lunch, the three of them had gone back to visit Kai. He wasn't that talkative, and they knew why so they tried to include him in the conversation where they could, not wanting him to feel as though they were ignoring him.

When they had come back to their room, they ordered room service for dinner. After that Ray went back into his room, while Max and Tyson went to theirs.

Ray sighed as he sat down in front of the bag before taking it out again. When he opened the red case the light caught the polished silver of the knife inside it, making it shine. It was a small, sharp knife with a phoenix engraved into the hilt. It was a nice looking knife, but Ray wondered why Kai would have it. He stood up still looking at the knife a few questions going off in his head. The sound of the door being thrust open and the sounds of his friend's shouts caused Ray to jump and drop what he was holding.

"What was that for?" asked Ray turning to face them.

"We were bored and felt like scaring you," replied Tyson a smile on his face.

"Hey Ray you dropped th-" started Max as he picked the case up off of the floor. "Is this yours?" asked Max worried. Ray shook his head, "Well if it's not yours then whose is it?"

Ray didn't want to admit he had been looking through Kai's stuff, so he looked down at the floor before looking at them.

"It's…Kai's," quietly said Ray.

"How do you know its Kai's, if he hasn't been here?"

Ray looked back at the floor, "I looked through his stuff and found that at the bottom, and I know I shouldn't have and I'm really sorry."

"You know he will hurt you when he finds out," said Tyson.

"You don't think he uses do you?" asked Max as he closed it.

"I don't know, I've never seen any scars on his arms."

"Lately he has been wearing long sleeved tops though," said Tyson.

Ray took the case off of Max and put it back where it belonged.

"We don't even know that he uses it, he could just have it," Ray said as he stood.

"But why would he carry it around?" asked Tyson and the other two shrugged.

"We could ask him," suggested Max.

"We could, but hasn't he already got enough on his plate without us adding to it," pointed out Ray.

"But we're only asking why he has a knife," said Tyson. Ray nodded.

"I know, I guess we could."

**With Kai **

Kai lay down on his back looking at the ceiling, loads of thoughts swimming around in his head but not making any sense at the moment as he had more questions than answers.

'I just don't know what to think. I'm tired but I can't sleep. I'm hungry but I can't eat. I can't do anything without feeling the need to say why bother it doesn't matter…'

Kimi entering the room or sitting on the bed didn't cause Kai to sit up, so she gently shook him causing him to quickly sit up.

"Hey, how are you feeling, I've just come to check up on you."

"I'm okay."

The dark haired nurse checked his pulse, breathing rate, temperature and listened to his chest. It was then that she noticed Kai had paled in colour.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

Kai was about to reply, but he fell backwards eyes closed. Kimi quickly checked him over again, and everything seemed alright. So she put the covers back over him and stayed at the end of his bed, watching him for a little while, hoping that he would be alright.

**At the Hotel**

The three teens were sitting in Ray's room; Ray on his bed while Tyson and Max sat opposite him on the floor leaning against the other bed.

"Okay so if we do tell him, how do we ask him we can't just come out with it?" asked Ray as Tyson and Max shrugged.

"Personally I think Max or Ray should ask him," stated Tyson.

"Why me?" shouted Max and Ray.

"Because Ray was the one who found it and because he won't really get mad if Max tells him," explained Tyson.

"Fine, I'll ask," volunteered Ray.

"But we have to figure out how to approach the subject we can't just blurt it out," said Ray. It was quiet in the room for a little bit while they were thinking.

"I know, say we were moving the bags into the room and you dropped Kai's and everything fell out. You saw the case got curious opened it and wondered why he had it," suggested Tyson.

"Tyson that's actually a good idea," said Max.

"Yeah, that is the smartest thing you've said all night," joked Ray.

"But do you think he would tell us?" asked Max.

"He might and he might not," was Ray's answer.

"But what if we said that if he didn't tell us then we could get his diary and post it on the internet," stupidly suggested Tyson.

"Tyson we can't do that as it is blackmail and besides he doesn't keep a diary," stated Ray.

"How would you know if you've never seen him write in one," argued Tyson.

"And you have," said Ray.

"No, not really."

"Exactly my point."

They then sat there and talked for a little while, but when they started yawning they decided that they should start going to bed.

Soon after Max and Tyson had left the room, Ray wanted to check one more thing. He quickly put his hand in the bag until it hit something cold and hard. Out he pulled a medium sized thin wooden picture frame.

The picture inside looked to be one of what looked like Kai's family. There was a smiling woman probably in her late twenties; with hair the exact same as Kai's but the midnight blue hair in the back reached her waist, with a pink flower in her hair, and also had crimson eyes the same as Kai's. She was holding a boy about six years old that looked exactly like Kai, but didn't have the blue triangles on his face, who was smiling and holding another pink flower. Next to the woman was a man with dark brown hair and the same crimson eyes as his wife, who also looked to be in his late twenties, and was also smiling. Next to whom Ray thought was Kai's mum was a woman who looked exactly like her but had sea blue eyes instead. Ray suspected that they were twins. And next to whom he thought was Kai's dad was another woman that had black hair and dark brown eyes and she was also smiling.

Behind them there was an old woman with her whitish grey hair tied in a lose bun with pale blue eyes and a warm smile on her face. Ray thought that this was his grandmother, while next to her was her husband who Ray straight away knew was Voltaire. And in the background were two Sakura trees with the petals falling off and blowing in the wind.

As Ray turned the picture lengthways to put it back, the picture fell out and fluttered to the floor. It landed face down revealing some writing on the back.

Grandfather Grandmother

Voltaire Katya

Hiwatari Hiwatari

Auntie Dad Me Mum Auntie

Natalya Shin Kai Kaede Arina

Lebedeva Hiwatari Hiwatari Hiwatari Hiwatari

Ray looked at the surnames a bit confused by it. Did that mean that his father and mother were related, and Ray shook his head at the thought. Maybe they had the same last name, or Kai's mum's sister married someone else in the Hiwatari family as well. Then why did Kai's dad's sister have a different last name to her brother? Ray sighed finding that he wasn't getting anyway. So he left the picture out on the bed he wasn't sleeping on, so he would remember to show it to the other two in the morning.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	11. The Knife

Here is Chapter Eleven, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Ray was the first one to wake as usual. After he had, had a shower and got dressed he sat at the kitchen table waiting for the others.

The opening of the door caused him to look to his left to see Max enter the bathroom. About 20 minutes Max joined Ray at the table. The two of them talking; Max wanting to know what the picture frame Ray had face down on the table was for. The neko-jin sighed as he stood up going to wake Tyson, but the sound of the bathroom door closing surprised both Ray and Max. 20 minutes all three of them were sitting around the table.

"So Ray, what's that picture frame for?" asked Max.

"When I found the knife yesterday I found this as well," he told them handing them the picture frame face up.

It was silent between them as they studied the photograph.

"Whoa, so these people are Kai's family?" asked Tyson as Ray nodded. "So that's his mum and dad, he doesn't look like his dad at all, just like his mum," said Tyson.

"Well there is a saying that boys look more like their mums and girls look more like their dads," said Ray.

"Do you think his two aunties and his grandmother were murdered as well?" asked Max.

Ray shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Do you think that Kai has any cousins?" asked Max, as Ray put the picture into a small bag he had brought with him.

"I don't know he might, we could always ask him," said Ray.

"Ray, do you think that's all he has left to remember his family by?"

Ray shrugged, "Maybe and if it is we better not break it."

So the three of them headed down to breakfast, before going off to the hospital again.

**At the Hospital**

Kai lay on his side staring out of the window, not really thinking about anything which was quite unusual considering what had recently happened. Soon the silence around him was stopped when his team came into the room. He quickly closed his eyes, just in case one of them came round here to see if he was awake, as he just felt like being alone this morning.

"How are we going to ask him if he's asleep?" asked Tyson.

'Tell me what?'

"Well we wait until he wakes up, duh," said Max, while Tyson just stuck his tongue out at him.

Kai couldn't just lie there and wait for them to go as he was already tiring of it; also he wanted to know what they had to ask him. Hoping that it wasn't anything bad, but then again he couldn't tell them anything worse than what he had told them yesterday. So he slowly sat up, and looked straight ahead. They just stared at him, and said good morning. There was silence for a little while, until Ray decided to break it.

"Kai, when we were bringing our stuff into the room, um I tripped and dropped my stuff and your stuff. The stuff in your duffle bag went all over the floor and I found this red case, and I know I shouldn't have opened it and I'm sorry but I did. I was just wondering why you had a knife," Ray told him. Kai sighed turning his gaze towards his hands.

"…I don't have it for the reason you think I do," Kai said. "It belonged to my father, and I took after I left home." The others nodded. Kai again sighed as he lay down and turned on his side.

Kai went back to staring out of the window like he had been doing before they had arrived.

Tyson, Ray and Max started talking quietly, not sure if Kai had gone to sleep or not.

Just then Kimiyo came in, and said something before walking out. Kai got up and grabbed his crutch, his face downcast and walked out of the room.

"I wonder where he's going?" asked Tyson.

"Tyson why do you ask the most obvious questions and you know no one knows the answers?" asked Ray, Tyson shrugged.

"How lon-"

"Tyson shut up," said Max.

"What I was just going to ask a question," said Tyson.

"Yes, another obvious question that you know we don't have the answer to," said Ray.

**About two hours later**

The bluenette came back in again, eyes still downcast. He lay on his side pulling the covers up to his neck. Kai again began staring out the window, hearing the others talk behind him.

Tyson, Max and Ray jumped as Kai suddenly shot up panting slightly.

"Kai you okay?" asked Ray. Kai nodded as he put a hand over his face before sliding it down his face. "Did you have nightmare?" softly asked Ray, having seen Kai wake up like this a few times before. Kai gave a quick nod. "Is it okay if I ask what?"

"Just memories, I'm fine don't worry," he told them before lying down again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	12. What Did you See?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Soon after Kai had laid down, Kimiyo entered carrying a tray of food. They turned round to look at her she just waved and put the tray down on the moveable table.

"Sorry boys, visiting hours are over for now, but can come back later," she told them. They nodded before bidding Kai farewell and leaving.

Kimi knelt down so that she was at eye level with Kai, he turned to look at her and she could see sadness in his eyes, and guessed that he had had a nightmare.

"You alright?" Kai nodded. "You want to talk about it?" She received a shake of his head. "Come on get up its lunch time." Kai shook his head. "Come on you've got to try and eat." again Kai shook his head. "Why?"

"I feel like I'm about to be sick," he said quickly as he put his hand over his mouth. The nurse grabbed the emesis basin off the bedside table and handed it to Kai, who vomited into it.

"Come on sit up," she said as Kai slowly did what he was told. "Have a few sips of the water." Kai shakily sipped the water; even drinking made him feel sick. "You okay?" she asked and he nodded. "You don't have to eat this now. I know it's hard, but later please try and eat something."

"I can't."

"Whenever you feel hungry, or you don't feel sick please let me know. Because then you can try, alright," she suggested. Kai nodded before lying down again.

Instead of going back to the hotel today, Tyson, Max and Ray went down to the hospital canteen for lunch. After they had finished their meal, they were still early so they stayed down there and talked for a little while. Once visiting hours had started again, the three of them headed back up to Kai's room.

Kai remained unconscious as Kimi re-injected the saline and glucose drip into his arm. She wondered why he kept on passing out, she knew that it was linked to his cancer, but what confused her is that none of the tumours were near or on his brain.

Just then Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny walked in.

"Hi," she greeted sadly as she put the needle back in the plastic bag.

"Is he okay?" asked Max.

"I'm sorry I'm not sure. He passed out soon after you guys left and hasn't woken up since."

"Why did he pass out?"

"We're not sure, it's happened a few times now and we are looking to see what is causing him to."

"When will he wake up?" asked Max, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I don't know. I'll be back in later," she stated as she slowly walked out of the room.

They all grabbed a chair and sat around Kai, hoping that he would wake up soon.

Kai then moaned and rolled on to his side so he was facing the others, but his eyes were still closed. They all watched him for a little while just to see if he would open his eyes but sighed when he didn't. Kai then opened his eyes and stared at them for a while before turning to lie on his back.

"How are you feeling Kai?" asked Max, Kai didn't answer and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Kai."

"I'm okay," he replied.

They didn't notice that Kimiyo had returned until she spoke. "Hi, guys, could you please leave for a little while, I just need to talk to Kai?"

"But couldn't you just talk in Russian?" asked Max.

"I need to show him something, and I can't get him to come with me as he's not allowed out of bed anymore."

"Come on you three, let's just get out, as the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back in," said Ray as he got up, the rest followed suit.

Ray listened to see if they were talking in Japanese but they decided to talk in Russian, just in case people (like him) decided to eavesdrop. Ray took a quick look through the window, only to see Kimi hugging Kai, he lay down and she then kissed him on the forehead. It was weird because a normal nurse wouldn't do that and Kai didn't protest in anyway. He quickly moved away as she headed towards the door.

"What did you see?" asked Tyson.

"I saw Kimiyo hug and then kiss Kai," replied Ray.

"Eww," said Tyson and Max.

"On the forehead you idiot," said Ray.

The aforementioned nurse then stepped out of the room as Tyson and Max went back in.

"What's wrong Ray, you can go back in," she said looking at him before turning to leave.

"Wait I wanted to ask you something," asked the raven haired blader.

"What is it Ray?" she said as she turned around.

"Maybe it's just me, but it seems as though you and Kai are really close, I was just wondering if you knew him before we came here?"

"I've only known him for the days that he has been here," she replied.

"Oh okay, thanks." She smiled at him before leaving.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Also in case it confused anybody, I'm not sure if it's in all hospitals, but in some hospitals they have two sets of visiting hours – in the morning and afternoon/evening. So that's why I keep on making them leave at lunch time and come back a few hours later.

Please Review

See ya


	13. Friendly Nurse?

Here is Chapter Thirteen, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

The raven haired blader got up to get a drink, offering to get one for the other members of the room, who all said yes except for Kai. When he reached Kai's room he found Tyson and Max standing outside it.

"Hey why are you out here?" he asked handing them their canned drinks.

"Kimi came back in and wanted to talk to Kai," replied Max.

Ray took a quick peek through the window situated near the top of the door. He saw Kai lying down on his side, his back to him, while Kimi sat on the edge of the bed talking. She then bent down and said something, while gently rubbing his arm. Ray quickly ducked and moved away from the door, as she headed towards it.

"There you go boys but be quiet he's asleep," she said as she walked off.

They walked in as quietly as they could only to have Tyson trip over his chair.

"Tyson," sighed Max, as Ray went round to see if Kai was awake.

"Nope he's still asleep."

They all sat down but Kai decided to move in his sleep, and they froze wondering if they had woken him up. Luckily he lay still again and they sighed, before starting to quietly talk again.

"She waited for him to fall asleep," stated Ray.

"So."

"So, usually nurses don't do that. Also remember yesterday, Kimi kissed Kai on the forehead and hugged him and he didn't do anything about it. I think that she and Kai knew each other before we came here," Ray told them.

"She could just be a really friendly nurse, anyways what would it matter if they did know each other before Kai came here," said Max.

"She could be, but and no offence to Kai, but he's not known to be that friendly so I don't see him acting the way he does around her if they had only known each other for a short while. But there's nothing wrong with them knowing each other, I just wished that they told us instead of having to hide it," said Ray.

Kai moaning caused them to look at him; he sat up, his head in his hands.

"Dude you're awake," pointed out Tyson. Kai didn't take any notice of what Tyson had just said. "Kai, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, until you asked," answered Kai, and Tyson just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Kai, I just wanted to ask, did you know Kimiyo before coming here?" asked Ray, Kai shook his head.

Just as they had finished talking, Kimiyo again poked her head round the door; this caused the boys to all sigh, not wanting to go outside again.

"Do we have to go out again?" moaned Tyson.

"No I've just come to tell you that it's time for you to go home, sorry."

"Fine," said Tyson as the three boys got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	14. More Bad News

Here is Chapter Fourteen, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**The Next Day **

The boys all got up early this morning even Tyson. After having breakfast, they quickly made their way towards the hospital.

**At the Hospital **

Kimi knocked on the door before walking in, she sighed as she saw Kai's still form on the bed signalling that he was still unconscious. He had tried to eat breakfast this morning, but the sight of the food had caused him to vomit and he passed out soon afterwards.

'I hope he wakes up soon. I just want to know that he's okay.'

Kimi sat down on the bed and just looked at his sleeping face. A smile came to her lips; he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She brushed his bangs out of his face only to have them spring back there again. She smiled again.

'I wonder when his friends are going to get here? I mean I think it's great when they are here because Kai then has some people who care for and trust him around him. But at least it's quiet now.'

Just then the aforementioned bladers burst in through the door, causing Kimiyo to quickly stand up from the bed, giving herself a head rush.

"Good morning," almost shouted Tyson.

'Thought too soon well at least it was nice while it lasted, don't get me wrong they are nice, just loud. Well Tyson's loud.'

"Hi, and can you please not shout it is a Hospital," replied the Nurse.

Ray and Max also said 'Good Morning', and she greeted them back as well.

Kimiyo proceeded to change the IV bag; before putting a needle together, and injecting it into the cannula on the back of Kai's hand.

"Why are you giving him that?" asked Max.

"Since Kai hasn't been feeling too well and he needs to eat, this drug will hopefully stop him from feeling sick so that he can eat," she explained. "I'm off now, but when he wakes up could you please call me please, thanks. Bye."

The boys then started to chat, as there wasn't really much else to do. Soon enough they ran out of things to say and Tyson got the packet of cards out of his pocket again, and they started to play a game of cards.

A moan from the bed caused them to turn to away from their game to find their team captain laying on his back eyes wide open.

"Kai, you're awake. How do you feel?" asked Tyson.

Kai winced at the loudness of Tyson's voice, and replied, "I'm okay, and do you have to talk so loud."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Kai said as he sat up. He stared at his hands for a little while, before turning to staring out of the window.

"Kai, are you scared?" asked Max out of the blue.

Kai was surprised at that question and then quickly answered, "Of what?"

"Of what's going to happen to you and or what you're going to have to go through to get better?"

"Well-" Kai then started to cough making him hold his chest in pain; he then took a tissue out of his pocket and covered his mouth with it. When he had finished he quickly put it back in his pocket.

"Kai are you alright?" asked a worried Ray, Kai just nodded trying to regulate his breathing.

"Kai aren't you going to answer my question?"

"…Not really, no," lied Kai.

"You're braver than me; I would be scared to death."

Kai just quickly looked at Max.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to say that."

"S'okay."

'Truth be told. I am really scared, terrified even. I just don't want them to know I am.'

"Oh yeah we have to tell Kimi that you're awake," remembered Tyson.

"Don't worry you don't have to," said Ray.

"Why?" asked Tyson

"Because I'm right here," said a voice right behind them, as she stepped beside Kai's bed.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh sorry, Kai how are you feeling"

"I'm just tired."

"Oh okay, could I ask you boys just to go out for a second please."

"Yeah sure," said Ray as the others followed him, hoping that they wouldn't be too long. Kimiyo followed them as far as the door and pulled the little shutter down so that no one could look in. She then sat back down on the bed.

"Kai does anywhere hurt?"

"My chest, I started to cough before and this happened," he said as he brought a blood stained tissue out of his pocket.

"You know what caused this don't you?" Kai just nodded, as Kimi hugged him knowing that he must be scared.

"…Kai, I've got some really bad news," she said quietly.

"What?" asked Kai feeling his heartbeat getting faster.

"Um you know you have metastasis…well um…the cancer cells have sped up and caused you to have a tumour right at the base of your brain, and if it gets any bigger it will, kill you. They think this is what has been causing you to pass out. The doctors can try to cut it out but since it's where it is, when they're cutting it out they could sever you spinal cord."

"But that would mean I'd be paralyzed from the neck down right."

"That is one thing that could happen or…"

"Or what?"

"Or since it is where it is…it would…kill you instantly."

Kai looked down at his hands, not wanting her to see how shocked he was. He could either wait to die in the next couple of months or he could try and have the surgery but then die anyway.

Kimi watched Kai, not having any idea what was going on inside his head. She could feel the tears in her own eyes and hugged him, hoping to make him feel better. Kai snapped out of it and laid his head on her shoulder.

"If you choose to have the surgery you'll have it in the next couple of days," she felt Kai nod.

Kimi and Kai stayed in that position for while when she felt something wet on her shoulder. She broke the hug and moved him so he was facing her but Kai wouldn't look her in the eyes. She wiped the tears away and then continued to hug him.

"I don't want to die," whispered Kai as more tears flowed down his cheeks.

Kimi didn't know what to say so she just hugged him tighter as the tears in her own eyes threatened to spill.

"If you do choose to have surgery I'll be behind you every step of the way and so will your friends."

"But…but I don't know how to tell them," whispered Kai.

"What about if I…help you tell them?"

"Can't you just tell them?"

Kimi shook her head, "I'm really sorry, but you'll have to tell them. Besides they'll want to hear it from you. But I promise I'll be in here when you tell them alright?" Kai nodded.

"…I need to know your decision by tomorrow morning, I know it isn't a long time but the Doctors want to try and get you better as quickly as possible."

Kai again nodded as Kimi kissed him on the top of his head and rubbed his back.

The three teens stood silently outside the room, leaning against the wall, wondering what was being talked about inside. The door opening caused them all to push themselves off of the wall.

Ray noticed the sadness in the nurses' eyes, but it was gone the moment she turned to look at them.

"I think you guys should go home for today."

"Why?" asked Max.

"Kai needs to rest."

"But we'll be really quiet," pleaded Tyson.

Kimi shook her head, "I'm really sorry guys but you're going to have to go home."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked a worried Ray.

Kimi looked down at her hands, so she wasn't facing them and replied, "We…we don't know."

"Hey are you alright?"

She looked up a fake smile plastered on her face, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, see you guys tomorrow." As they left tears spilled down her cheeks and she wiped them away just like she had Kai's.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	15. Support

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; VGMaster04 and Oh Anna for reviewing Chapter 14.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

The Bladbreakers minus Kai sat in the living room of their hotel, the TV blaring in the background which no one was really paying any attention to.

"What do you think is wrong now?" asked Max the usual smile on his face gone.

Ray shrugged, "I just want him to get better whatever it is," they all nodded in agreement.

It was silent in the room as the three of them were lost in their own thoughts. It was broken by Tyson who had an idea.

"Hey why don't we practice, as that was what Kai was doing before all this happened. Maybe if we practice it will take our minds off of him for a little while and it will give us something to do. We can even tell him tomorrow, as if Kai knows that we're still training it might you know cheer him up," suggested Tyson. The other bladers in the room looked round at him amazed.

"You know what Tyson that is actually a really good idea, you do have brains up there after all," joked Max, which caused them all to smile.

They left the room, heading for the training room on the ground floor, the task ahead of them covering up their sorrow, for now. They had chosen to practicing inside today, instead of outside in the snow like they had been doing. After about four hours they were tired and noticed that it had also started to get dark, so they all trudged back up to their room.

After dinner, they again found themselves sprawled over the couches and chairs in front of the TV, which again no one was paying attention to. They just had it on so the room wasn't completely silent.

A series of knocks at the door caused them to turn to look at it, the person outside knocked again and they realized that they should be answering it not just staring at it. Ray jumped up and slowly walked to the door, opening it to reveal Mr. Dickenson. They all waved hello as he entered the room.

As Ray sat down, the old man could see that they weren't their usual happy selves and wondered what was going on.

"Are all you boys alright, you don't seem yourselves today? Also how is Kai getting along?" he asked sitting down in one of the armchairs. They all looked at one another before realizing that he didn't know what had happened to Kai. They sighed, not really wanting to go over it again, as this had been weighing on their minds for the last couple of hours.

So they went through all of what had happened to Kai since the last time they had seen Mr. Dickenson. By the end of it he wore a shocked expression on his face.

"So are they treating him now, do you know how bad he is?"

"We don't know, but we think that they are going to soon. And no, but Kai would probably know he just hasn't told us everything yet," Ray replied. Mr. Dickenson nodded and leant back in the chair.

There was silence in the room, which was broken every second by the clock.

"I'll come with you boys tomorrow, just to see how he is." The others nodded as Mr. D got up.

"What time do you leave in the morning?" he asked heading towards the door.

"Um about 9ish," replied Ray.

"Okay I'll see you boys in the morning and try not to think about it too much alright," he told them before leaving.

They all sat on the sofa again, but after a while this got boring, and one by one they all sauntered off to bed even though not one of them were that tired.

The bluenette lay on his side staring out the window again, exhausted but not able to go to sleep. He then got up and slowly limped towards the window. He opened it and felt the chilly night air wash over him. Kai looked up at the stars, smiling a happy memory coming to mind. He could see two stars blinking brighter than the rest and smiled before slinking off back to bed, sleep coming easy this time.

**The Next Morning**

Ray and Max sat at the dining table in the kitchen as they waited for Tyson to get ready.

"Ray."

"Hmm."

"Do you think we should bring that picture in? You know maybe it might cheer him up."

"Yes it might," smiled Ray as he headed towards his room to retrieve the picture frame and bag he had put it in, completely forgetting that he had planned on bringing it in as well.

As soon as Tyson entered the kitchen there was a knock at the door, signalling that Mr. Dickenson was ready. After breakfast, they were given a lift in Mr. Dickenson's limo, instead of walking the short distance they normally did.

Once there they all jumped out, wanting to see Kai as they really wanted to know what else was wrong with him and if he was going to be okay. Mr. Dickenson soon followed them and they headed inside. The group walked down the bright, but boring Hospital corridor; today it really smelled strongly of medicine, and they wondered if anything had been spilt in the hallway.

They all walked into Kai's room to find him sitting up staring into his lap, he didn't even look up when they came in. Even when they greeted him, he didn't look up. All of them sat down on the small uncomfortable plastic chairs, and it was then Kai noticed that there was someone extra with them that morning and looked to see Mr. Dickenson sitting there. He then looked back at his hands not really feeling like talking today.

"Kai, the boys here told me what has happened, and I'm terribly sorry to hear it. I know it's hard but try to think positive and I'm sure that you'll pull through this," he said as Kai nodded, closing his eyes glad that they didn't know everything yet.

Just as Mr. Dickenson was about to say something more his phone started to ring, he excused himself and went outside the room. It was soon replaced by silence, no one really knowing what to say.

Mr. Dickenson came back into the room a few moments later, putting his mobile phone away.

"I'm very sorry boys I'm going to have to go now. And Kai please try not to worry. I'll be back to see you as soon as I can. Goodbye," he told them before leaving.

"Mr. Dickenson seems so busy at the moment, I wonder why," queried Tyson, as Max and Ray shrugged.

"He's looking for Voltaire and Boris," stated Kai.

"How come?" asked Ray.

"They disappeared soon after the World Championships, and they're now on the run from the police. Mr. Dickenson is helping them to track them down," Kai explained still staring at his lap.

Silence again reigned over the room, when Max was the one to break it.

"Hey Kai. We know we don't really know what is happening to you, or what you're going through. We just wanted to say that we'll be here to support you no matter what, okay."

Kai felt the tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them back as he nodded.

"I'm really sorry, but I also found this in your bag and I thought it might cheer you up a bit," stated Ray as he put the photo on his bed.

Kai looked at the object the neko-jin had placed on the bed. Upon seeing what it was he quickly picked it up, staring at it momentarily before gently touching the pictures of his mother and father.

'I remember when this was taken. That's when Voltaire was still nice.'

Flashback

Everyone stood around talking, deciding where everyone should stand, while I just clung to my mother's leg.

Auntie Arina came over and tried to get me to go with her, she won in the end, and I held her hand as she led me over the trees behind us.

"Look, isn't that Sakura beautiful?"

I nodded, and tried to catch the petals falling from it, but as I caught them, the wind only blew them out of my hand again.

Suddenly I wasn't on the floor anymore, and I was now able to reach the flowers on the branch, I took off two. When I was back on the ground again I realized that my mum had lifted me up, she smiled at me, causing me to smile back. I held out the second flower to her. She took it and placed it in her hair as thanks.

"Look Mum, it's almost as beautiful as you are," I stated as I pointed at it.

She smiled and picked me up, "thank you," she said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Kaede honey, time to take the picture," called Dad.

"Coming," she smiled as she put me down, holding onto my hand.

We all got into place, me on mum's lap, and I whispered in her ear, "I love you,"

And she whispered back, "I love you too," before kissing me on the cheek again.

"Say sushi."

"Sushi!"

End Flashback

The blonde stared at Kai's face waiting for a reaction; the blunette smiled, but then it was gone as quickly as it came. This caused Max to smile, and he turned to look at the others to see if they had seen it as well, the answer was on their faces as they were all smiling as well.

"…Kai one the back of the picture, you've written everyone's names and the surnames confused me a bit," said Ray. Kai looked up at him before returning his gaze to the picture.

"…usually when a man and woman get married the woman will take the man's surname but when my parents got married it was the other way round," Kai explained.

"How come?" asked Max.

"…because my Grandmother had only had twin girls, so when they got married the Hiwatari name wouldn't have been passed on. When my parents got married my Father took my Mother's surname because it's what my Grandmother and Voltaire wanted," Kai replied, the rest of them nodding.

An awkward silence then filled the room. It was broken moments later when Kimiyo entered the room, Kai turned to look at her. She could see the fear in his eyes. She went over to the other side of the bed and gave him his medicine.

"Do you want to tell them now?" she asked in Russian

"I don't know."

"Well you've given me your decision, now you have to tell them, and I'm sure that they'll be behind you with what you've chosen."

"Yeah, they already told me that, just now in fact."

"Well do you want to tell them now, because then I'll stay, or do you want to tell them later?"

"I don't know, I do and I don't want to tell them, but it feels like that if I tell them that they're just going to… because of what's happening to me it feels like I'm going to make them stay, or that they're just going to leave as who's going to want to stay with me anyway."

"Please don't say that, and I'm sure they won't leave, they're your friends' right?"

"I guess, but if I do tell them then they're going to get all depressed, and that's going to be my fault."

"It's not your fault you're ill like this, and they're not going to think it's your fault."

"I guess, but I don't know whether to tell them now or not, just thinking about it makes me scared."

"Just like I promised I'm going to be here with you when you tell them, whether it's today or tomorrow, or whenever you decide okay."

"I know…okay I want to tell them now."

"Are you sure?" A nod was Kai's answer. "Okay, I'll be right here."

"Will you hold my hand?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" asked Tyson. The other two shrugged.

"Probably his medicine or something, I just hope that we don't have to go out again," replied Ray.

"Hey you guys Kai wants to tell you something," said Kimi as she squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"…You know I have metastasis…" he stated his eyes downcast as they all nodded. "…Well the cancer cells have…have…" They again nodded to prompt him to finish his question. "Have sped up and now…now…" Kimi again gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now I've got another tumour at the base of my brain, and if it gets any bigger it's going to…kill me," almost whispered Kai the tears gathering in his eyes, as Kimi squeezed his hand again. "The doctors can try to cut it out, but since it's where it is…when they're cutting it out they could sever my spinal cord."

"But, that would mean you'd be paralyzed from the neck down right?" asked Ray.

"That could happen or…"

"Or what?" asked Max afraid of what the end of the sentence was going to be.

"Or…since it is where it is, it would…k, kill me instantly," finished Kai as he closed his eyes, not caring that tears once again spilled from his crimson eyes and down his tattooed cheeks; not really caring that they could see him crying. Seeing the tears Kimi let go of his hand and hugged him.

Tyson, Max and Ray sat there shocked that their team captain could die, when they realised that Kai was crying.

Max ran round to the other side; Kimi squeezed him gently before letting go, and Max hugged him.

"I, I thought y, you would h, have left," cried Kai.

"Why would you think that?" asked Max.

"Because I can die either way, so there's no point in you staying if I'm going to die."

Max hugged him harder, "We wouldn't leave you, even if you were going to die tomorrow; we wouldn't do that to a friend." Kai smiled through his tears, but that's when he remembered something.

"Wait there's something else," he sniffed.

"What?" asked Max letting go and going back round to the others while Kimi resumed holding his hand.

"I can chose to have the operation or not."

"And you chose?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	16. You Chose?

Here is Chapter Sixteen, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

"And you chose?"

"To have the operation," he told them feeling the fear rise in his chest again.

Even though he could die, the Bladebreakers were happy that he was going through with it, because then at least he was giving himself a chance of getting better.

"Could you boys please go outside, I just want to talk to Kai for a second," they all nodded before getting up.

As soon as they were out, Kimi used her free hand to wipe away the tears that he had shed before hugging him again.

"I think you're really brave for telling them. See I told you they would stay and they did, they don't care that you could die they just want to spend as much time with you as possible," she told him smiling.

"You could have said it."

"Said what?"

"Just in case you do."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"It's okay; I don't think I'm going to make it anyway."

"Why would think that."

"Because, nothing else is my life has gone right so why should this?"

"Kai please don't think like that."

"I've tried, but that thought just keeps on coming back."

"Try some more okay, I'm going to let you friends back in okay."

"Wait before you do that, can I just tell you…how I…feel?" He asked her, unsure of himself.

"Sure," she smiled before sitting back down on the bed again.

"I trusted them, just not that much at the beginning of this trip, but now I feel like I trust them a whole lot more and that I can be myself a bit more in front of them. But even though I've told them so much it still feels like they're going to throw it back in my face."

"I can understand why you feel like that, after what's happened to you and everything, but you know they're not like that, you know they would never do that they've told you so okay, do you feel better?" he nodded and after she hugged him but when she let go she realized he was crying again. "Look, come here, what's wrong?" Kai shrugged. "Sssh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here, your friends are here okay," she felt him nod. She rubbed his back before letting go and again wiping away his tears.

"I think it's because I'm relieved that they're going to stay."

"That's nice; tears of joy not sorrow this time."

She kissed him on the forehead, before smiling and then going to leave when Kai shouted,

"Wait."

"What?" she looked worried as she whirled round.

"Thank you," the worry disappeared from her face and was replaced by a smile.

"For what?" she asked a bit confused.

"For, just being here."

"It's no problem," she smiled as she walked out letting the three boys back in who each one in turn smiled at Kai.

The scraping sound of the chairs against the ground filled the room as they sat down, before silence once again reigned over the room, as no one knew what to say.

"Kai," Kai turned to look at the person who had just mentioned his name who happened to be Max, and he nodded to show that he had heard him.

"Um…when are you going to have…the operation," carefully said Max not wanting to upset Kai.

"In two days," quickly replied Kai.

"Kai, will you have chemotherapy as well as the operation?" Kai nodded. 'If I get that far.'

"You know that you have metastasis, what kind of primary cancer did you have?" asked Ray.

Kai sighed before answering, "Stomach cancer."

"I don't get it, what is Ray talking about," said Max, confused as was Tyson.

"…most cancers have four stages, stage four is where metastasis happens…when it spreads from one place to another you have secondary cancer. So I have stomach cancer and it has spread to my liver, then it is secondary stomach cancer of the liver. But if it's in more than two places in your body you have metastasis," timidly replied Kai staring into his lap. Max nodded to show that he understood.

"…Kai…where in your body do you have…cancer?" asked Tyson.

"My lungs, base of my brain, stomach and liver," almost whispered Kai, as he sunk down further in the bed so that he was now staring at the boring white ceiling.

Tyson, Max and Ray wanted to ask Kai so many questions but didn't want to in fear of upsetting or making him tired.

"Kai I…" trailed off Tyson as he noticed that their leader was already asleep. "Telling us what was wrong with him must have been really tiring."

"Do you think we should go?" asked Max.

"Well I do want stay here, but I think that Kai needs his rest. Anyways we can always come and visit him later on or tomorrow," said Ray as they all stood up and quietly left, really hoping that their friend was going to be alright.

The three teens bumped into Kimiyo about halfway down the hallway.

"Going home so soon?" she asked them.

"Well Kai feel asleep so we figured we'd let him rest and maybe come back later," smiled Max which Kimiyo returned before they headed their separate ways.

Once they got into the hotel they all dumped themselves on the sofa. They sat there in silence for a while, when Tyson broke it by asking,

"Can we go back now?"

"Tyson we just got here," stated Ray.

"Well yeah I know, but 1. I'm bored as there's nothing to do around here and 2. I'm worried about Kai," explained Tyson.

"We're all worried about Kai, but we just left so that he could get some rest," said Max.

"How about if we get some lunch then after that we go back?" bargained Ray. The other three teens nodded, as they all stood up and headed downstairs.

The three of them bought light meals in the hotel restaurant, even Tyson as they weren't really that hungry today. They were all quietly sitting around the table eating when Max asked them something.

"You know when Kai said two days did he mean today, tomorrow then the operation or did he mean tomorrow, the day after then the operation?"

"I don't know, but I prefer the latter though. We can ask always ask him," said Ray.

"I want him to make it I really do; it just won't be the same without him," added Tyson

"Well all we can do for him now is just stay by his side, and show him that we still care," almost whispered Ray staring down at his hands.

They then cleared up the table before setting out for the hospital. Once they neared Kai's room Kimi came out a worried expression on her face, but once she saw the four teens a smile replaced it.

"Hi guys, I thought you might come back later."

They all nodded before Ray asked, "Are we allowed to see Kai?" Kimi nodded and opened the door for them.

They went in to see Kai sitting up a tired expression on his face. They waved at him and he weakly waved back.

"Hey, how are you feeling now?"

"Tired," was all Kai said.

They all sat there and just talked for the next couple of hours Kai replying or saying a few things every now and again.

Kai felt his eyelids grow heavy and he tried to stay awake. His eyes snapping open every now and again, only getting bits of the conversation. He then decided to slide down until he was on his back and finally let them close.

"Hey Kai what do – hey guys he's asleep again," stated Tyson. A smile crept onto all of their faces, before they all crept out.

Once they were in the hotel room again they again plonked themselves on the sofa and armchairs in front of the TV, but didn't bother turning the thing on. They then started to talk amongst themselves not really knowing what else to do. When the light from the window no longer illuminated the room anymore, they realized that it was getting late; so off to bed they went, biding each other goodnight.

Max lay there not really tired but knowing that the quicker he fell asleep the quicker tomorrow would come, but that still didn't make a difference to how awake he felt. He stared over at Tyson seeing that his form was still and wondered if he was awake still.

"Tyson, hey Tyson you still awake?"

"Yes why?"

"I can't get sleep."

"Neither can I."

"…I'm really worried about Kai."

"I know Max, so am I."

"We forgot to ask him about the day of the operation."

"We'll have to ask him tomorrow then, but right now we should really get some sleep."

"Okay night Tyson."

"Night Max."

Later that evening Kimi was heading towards Kai's room, to tell his friends that visiting hours were over, as well as to check up on Kai. To her surprise they weren't there, but as she looked over at Kai she noticed that he was asleep.

The dark haired nurse checked his pulse, felt if he had a temperature, listened to his chest and checked he was breathing alright. When she felt satisfied that he was alright she went to leave but was stopped by someone calling her. Kimi turned round, only to see Kai staring at her she went and sat on the edge of his bed as she smiled at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kai slowly nodded. "You're not are you what's wrong?" asked a concerned Kimi.

"I guess I'm just worried."

"I know it's hard, but please try to not to worry too much okay."

Kai nodded before retching and bringing up bile into his hand. Kimi quickly went to get a basin but it was too late and Kai threw what little contents of his stomach he had up and onto the bed.

Kimi helped Kai to the bathroom before calling someone to come help her clean it up. She sat with Kai next to the toilet, her hand lightly on his back, as the other nurse cleaned the bed.

"You worried yourself sick didn't you?" Kai again slowly nodded. He leant forward as he again vomited.

"I'm really scared," croaked Kai as tears fell down his face; Kimi's heart broke as she hugged him rubbing his back gently.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	17. Scared

Here the Chapter Seventeen, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

That night Kai tossed and turned in his sleep, as memories her would rather forget invaded his subconscious. Kimi came into check on Kai before leaving for home, only to find him having a nightmare. She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to wake up. Kai soon sat bolt upright, but looked to his right only to see Kimi. She smiled at him before hugging him, hoping to calm him down. After that she made him lie down, and made sure that he was asleep before she left.

**Next Day**

The Bladebreaks came in just as visiting hours started today, and Ray and Max were surprised this morning as Tyson had woken up at roughly the same time as them.

When they entered Kai's room, they found him still asleep his back to them. Kimi came in not long after they had arrived.

"Morning boys," she greeted and they all waved at her.

"Kimi?" The nurse turned round to look at them her expression changing to a curious one. "Can I ask you a question?" asked Max nervously, half wanting the answer and half not.

"Sure, but remember I can't tell you anything that Kai might think is personal okay."

Max nodded, "Well yesterday when Kai said he had two days until the operation did he mean yesterday, today then the operation or today, tomorrow then the operation?"

"Oh right, yesterday, today then the operation, sorry," replied Kimi. Max just nodded before sitting down as he let what she had just said sink in.

Kimi walked over to Kai and gave him his medicine before walking out.

"So that means that he's having the operation tomorrow," stated Tyson, still trying to make sense of it.

"Yes." Their heads all snapped up as it was Kai who had answered.

"Kai, sorry we didn't mean to wake you."

He shook his head, "You didn't wake me, don't worry. Kimi woke me as she gave me my medicine."

Kai drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before placing his head on top of them so he facing away from the other four teens. Max looked at Ray worry written all over his face.

They saw Kai get up and shakily make his way to the bathroom adjoined to his room.

"I'm really worried about Kai. He must be so scared, I know I would be," said Max once the door had shut.

Kai sat next to the toilet under the sink pressing his burning hot face to the cool ceramic tiles.

'My stomach is tied in knots, I feel so sick, like every time I open my mouth I'm just going to throw up. And I can't concentrate on anything except what's going to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow's operation seals my fate, I either make it or I don't. It's not fair, why did this have to happen to me. I never did anything wrong.'

Kai's eyes scan the room for something, anything when it stops in the corner of the room and he slowly makes his way over to it.

"Do you think he's okay in there?" asked Ray.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone," suggested Max.

"It's understandable" said Tyson. "Why did it have to happen to Kai?" asked Tyson suddenly. They turned round to look at him. "I mean he never did anything wrong, he was the best captain ever. He helped us with everything and this is how he is repaid, it's not fair. He doesn't deserve this, he doesn't," solemnly said Tyson as tears made its way down his cheeks as the same happened to Max.

Kai saw a piece of broken tile just laying near the bath, he crawled over to it before picking it up and squeezing it tight causing thin red lines to appear on his palm. He pulled up his pyjama sleeve and brought it to his wrist but stopped in mid air

'Is this the way you want to die? Knowing that you might have actually made it; for your friends to find you, lying in a pool of your own blood. No it isn't, why am I being so stupid. That's not the way out.' Kai threw the piece of the now warm ceramic tile it hitting the other cold ones and smashing into a million pieces like his heart had done so many times before.

Kai crawled back over to the sink climbing up to clean his hand, before sliding down it again. Kai now lay on the floor in the foetal position, hugging his knees close to his body wishing that everything would just go away.

"He's been in there a long time," stated Max, "do you think he's okay?"

"I don't know, maybe we should see if he's okay, or call Kimi," said Ray as he pressed the green button above Kai's bed, going with the latter suggestion he had made.

A while later the silence in the room was shattered by the door creaking open, the four teens looked up to the bathroom door hoping that it was Kai but saddened once they saw that it was not. Kimi then appeared in their line of vision.

"Hey guys, where's Kai?"

"In the bathroom," simply replied Tyson.

"How long has he been in there?"

"Ten maybe fifteen minutes, we don't really know," stated Ray.

Kimi nodded and slowly walked toward the door and knocked on it. She got no answer, and knocked again. Kimi slowly opened the door to find Kai lying on the floor near the toilet. She quickly closed the door and raced over to him.

"Kai, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He sat up exposing his tear streaked face. Kimi instantly hugged him.

"I, I'm s, so scared. I, I don't k, know what t, t, to do," he cried as more tears found its way down his face.

"Oh Kai, please don't cry. I don't know what to say, I want to say it'll be alright but I don't know if it will be," she told him feeling tears sting her own eyes as she had never seen Kai like this before. She then got Kai to face her.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to be by myself, and my stomach was tied in knots which made me feel really ill," he said. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see if you were okay, what kind of nurse would I be if I let you lie in here all by yourself. Also I've been told to tell you that the doctors are allowing you to go out for the rest of the afternoon."

"What so I can go visit my parent's graves?" he asked a small smile appearing on his face, Kimi just nodded smiling as well. Kai hugged her.

"Kai…I don't want you to go. I'll miss you too much," the dark haired nurse almost whispered as the tears again stung her eyes.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to be paralyzed either. And I don't want to go in there as I don't want to say goodbye," he cried more tears travelling down his face as Kimi again hugged him.

"Ssshh, I'm here, I won't ever go away okay," she whispered. Kai nodded as they parted.

"And, and if I don't make it…I'll always be here," he told her placing his hand on her heart. This caused tears to finally cascade down her face.

The three teens in the room sat there in silence, feeling the nervousness building inside of them as they kept on looking over at the door, wondering what was taking them so long. A few minutes later Kimi came out her eyes slightly red, Kai following her, whose eyes were red and swollen. This worried the rest of his team even more.

Kimi situated herself on the end of Kai's bed as he got into it.

"Should I tell them?" Kai asked in Russian

"You can tell them now, or later. It's up to you."

"But this might be the last chance that I ever get to tell them."

"Then I think you should." Kai looked at her and she could see the worry and fear mixed in his crimson orbs and she held his hand before squeezing and letting go.

"Um, guys," timidly called Kai. They looked up at him. "I want, I want to tell you something…" they nodded so he would carry on.

"If I don't make it I want you to know that…you were the best team, the best friends I could ever ask for. Max, with your happy go lucky attitude you'd always try to cheer everyone up, always optimistic, and even though I didn't show it sometimes you even cheered me up. Ray, the voice of reason, if ever I had problem you'd be the one I turn to. You're really wise and you could be serious but still have fun at the same time and you're loyal and that's why I respected you. And Tyson, you're one of the strongest beybladers I know. And if you get past all your annoying habits you're a really great and loyal friend. And I guess I wanted to be like all of you, but I couldn't, I didn't know how," seriously said Kai getting quieter and quieter until it ended in a sob. Kimi again wrapped her arms around him.

The rest of the Bladebreaks also felt tears fall down their faces. Once Kimi had let go it was their turn to say goodbye.

"Kai we're really pleased that you think highly of us, and I speak for all of us when I say you were the best team captain and friend that we could ever ask for. I know it's hard, but think that you will make it, that you're going to be okay, because I don't know what we're going to do without you man," said Tyson wiping his tears away. Kai just nodded.

"But you know if I don't make it you're going have to find a new team captain," he sighed.

"We could never do that Kai, we can't replace you," said Ray.

"You can't give up Beyblading because of me. When you do find a new captain, I won't feel as though you're replacing me okay…What about if I said that I wanted Ray to be the team captain."

"What? No, I can't, I couldn't half as good as you are," Ray said shocked, but honoured at the same time.

"You're going to have to find somebody and if I do make it I wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. And Ray I picked you because I thought that you were good enough," Kai sniffed. Ray just nodded.

"But we're going to miss you so much Kai," wept Max his eyes full of sadness and fear.

"Kai if you do make it will you still be able to think for yourself?" asked Ray. Kai just nodded, but wasn't really sure if he would still be able to talk or not.

"Also I better tell you who Kimi really is."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson.

"Kimi is a nurse, but I lied when I said I didn't know her. I hadn't her seen her for years, she's my cousin on my mum's side; my mum's sister is her mum." They all sat there and stared between the two, now seeing some similarities between the two, and also remembering that Kai's mother's sister had had the same eye colour as Kimi.

"How come you didn't tell us before?" asked Ray.

"It's because a nurse or a doctor is not supposed to treat a relative or someone they know as they may then give them special treatment. Like giving that patient more attention than another, as well as because you have feelings towards that person, and if something bad happens it can lead to you not having clear judgement etc. So we didn't want anyone to know, as I would have been assigned to another patient," she explained as the others nodded.

"Do you still have your parents?" timidly asked Max. Kimi shook her head.

"But they weren't murdered, my father died of a heart attack and my mother died of respiratory failure," she sadly told them. "That's why I wanted to become a nurse so that I could help stop that from happening to other people." They nodded again.

"How come you weren't in that picture then?" asked Max, as he pointed towards the one on Kai's bedside table.

"What picture?" she asked confused before looking at where Max was pointing. "Oh that picture, um I can't remember why I wasn't there. But I do remember that a couple of months later we took another one and I'm in that one," she told them. They just nodded.

They all sat there in silence having one another's company to soothe their sadness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	18. A Present from Mum

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

"Oh yes, I have a little bit of good news, this afternoon Kai is allowed to go out with you lot. But I have to come with you just in case something happens," she told them as smiles appeared on their faces. "But first of all there's just somewhere special that Kai and I want to go to," she told them, and they just nodded.

So they talked until the afternoon, trying to cheer Kai up, but at the back of their minds knew that nothing they did would do that.

At around midday, Kimi re-entered the room, handing Kai his clothes. As Kai got changed the others were thinking of places that they could go. But none really came to mind as they didn't really know Russia that well.

Once Kai had gotten dressed into his usual attire, they all left, hoping that Kai finally getting out of here for a little while out cheer him up more than they could.

They all clambered into Kimi's car. Tyson, Max and Ray had no idea where they were going first, but hoped that it was somewhere nice like Kai's or Kimi's house, or something like that. But that idea was put out as soon as Kimi had parked in a church car park, and they knew what they were here to see.

"You can get out of the car, but we would prefer it if you didn't follow us," Kimi told them her breathes coming out in white puffs. They just nodded understanding, and stood outside the car wanting to stretch their legs.

Kai walked down the rows of graves knowing the way with his eyes closed, Kimi close behind him. Once they had reached their destination, Kai knelt down in front of two gravestones, while Kimi knelt down in front of the two next to them.

'Mum, Dad please I really need your help. I'm so scared at the moment that I just don't know what to do with myself. I know that I might actually live, but then I won't be able to do anything. And then I won't be able to move around as freely as I used to, you knew how I could never stay put in one place. All I'm asking you is just to point me in the right direction. Thank you, love you,' Kai thought, tears again stinging his eyes.

Meanwhile Kimi was doing the same as Kai, 'Hi Mum, Dad. I'm fine, just a bit worried about Kai at the moment. You probably already know what's wrong as you always told me that you would watch over me and our family. Well I just want to say could you both and Auntie Kaede and Uncle Shin please watch over Kai please, just to make sure that he's alright. And if the worst does happen, I know you'll take good care of him. Bye Mum, Dad love you," Kimi thought, as tears travelled down her face, warming her cheeks a bit. She sighed wiping them away as she stood up and walking over to Kai who was still sitting there. She touched him on the shoulder; Kai shakily got up and followed her back towards the car.

Once the Bladebreakers could see them they got back into the car again, soon followed by Kai then Kimi.

Before starting the car Kimi asked, "Do you boys particularly want to go anywhere?" They shook their heads not really knowing what be good for a situation like this.

"Can I just visit one more place?" asked Kai in Russian.

"Sure what is it?"

"My house," he replied quietly. Kimi just nodded and backed the car out of the parking space before driving off towards their next destination. Tyson, Max and Ray wondered where they were going now, and hoped that it wasn't anywhere sad again.

Once Kimi had parked the car again, they all stepped out seeing an average sized traditional Japanese house. The three teens again stood outside the car, knowing that Kai and Kimi wanted to be alone.

As they walked in through the front door, so many memories went off in Kai's head it made it hurt, but he stepped into the dusty house and made his way upstairs. Once there he made his way to his parent's bedroom, he looked inside, everything still in the same place since the last time he had seen it.

Kai walked over to the bedside table and looked at the picture; it was his mum and his dad on their wedding day. He smiled, and blew the dust off of it before putting it back. Kai then walked over to her bureau, and opened the drawers her jewellery still sitting there. His hand then went to his neck and he felt on the end of his necklace was his mother's and father's wedding rings.

Kimi had come in behind him and was just standing by the door when a box caught her eye. She bent down on her hands and knees to take a look at it; there was some writing on it, but she couldn't read it. So she blew the dust off revealing that it was in Japanese. It said, 'For you son, so that you remember the bond you and I shared.' Kimi wondered what was in it, but saw that it was locked, and looked over at Kai seeing that he was staring at another picture. She knew that this was made for him, but her auntie hadn't given it to him before she had died.

"Kai, Kai." He turned round to face her wondering what she wanted. "I found something you might want to take a look at," she told him standing up, but for some reason she couldn't pick it up, so she pointed to it.

Kai came round to the other side of the bed and looked at what she was pointing at. He knelt down and read what she had read moments ago.

"What do you think is inside?" he asked picking it up with ease.

"I don't know you would have to find the key."

Kai placed the box on the readymade bed, dust rising from it, as he looked in the drawers he had been looking in previously, until he found a smaller box with the same design on as the box on the bed had.

Kai then went to put it in the hole, put felt as though there was something blocking the keyhole, and no matter what he did he couldn't get it to go in. Then he realized that his mother didn't want him to open it, just like she wanted him to be the one to pick it up.

"Kai why didn't you open it?" she asked.

"Because it's not the right time to," he replied, and she just nodded not really understanding. Kai pocketed the key, grabbed the box and walked out, Kimi following him as they entered another room; this time, his own.

Kai sat in the middle of his floor, remembering that he used to do this a lot, just sitting here playing with his toys fixing his Beyblade. He remembered this being the favourite spot in his room, he just never knew why.

Once they had finished in his room they slowly headed down the stairs before making their way out of the door, Tyson, Max and Ray seeing them and again getting back into the car.

Just as Kimi walked through the gates she head a bang and then something skidded and she turned around to find Kai on his hands and the knees, the box he had been holding a few feet away from him. She knelt down to pick him up when he started coughing, staining the white snow beneath them red. Kimi just rubbed him back hoping that he wouldn't make himself sick. Once he had finished he spat the remaining blood in his mouth onto the floor. The three teens had seen this and were shocked, wondering why he was coughing up blood.

Once Kimi had Kai seated in the car, and she was in the driver's seat, Tyson decided to voice his concern.

"Kai are you alright?" asked Tyson, Kai just nodded still trying to regulate his breathing.

"Why were you coughing up blood Kai?" asked Ray worried as was everyone else.

"Because of the cancer," he stated bluntly, "but don't worry it's happened before." They just nodded and leaned back against their seats.

"I'm sorry boys, but I think we're going to have to go back now," she told them turning around. They just nodded, knowing that after what had just happened Kai needed to get some rest.

Once they were back at the hospital, Kai changed back and lay back in the bed, loving the feel of being warm again. He looked at the box he had placed on the bedside table, wondering what was inside it and when his mother would let him open it.

They then spent the last few hours of the day talking trying to cheer Kai up a bit, even though they were still hurting inside. When it was time to go each of them said goodbye, this time hugging him as well.

As soon as they had gone Kai broke down, and Kimi comforted him, not wanting to see him like this.

"I'm so scared, help me please." All she could do was hold him, rocking him gently back and forth, as she had no idea what to say that might help.

Once they were back at the hotel, they all sat down in Tyson and Max's room, just talking.

"You guys, he is going to make it. I can feel it," suddenly said Tyson. They all turned round to look at him.

"Yes, I'm with Tyson," agreed Max.

They all decided to sleep in the same room tonight for comfort, all clinging to that hope that their friend would survive.

Soon after Kimi had calmed Kai down, another nurse came in, and told Kimi that Kai's doctor wanted to have a word with her. She told Kai that she would be right back and not to worry. He nodded and lay back down feeling really tired after all that crying and soon sleep overtook his exhausted body.

All Kai could see what darkness, he couldn't hear anything, he felt numb all over, he was just floating in nothingness, and he wondered if he was having the operation now. He struggled to move but found that he couldn't and all that he could do was blink his eyes he couldn't even speak. Panic rushed through him and he wondered if the operation was over and this was how he was stuck for the rest of his life. Kai now didn't want to wake up; he wanted to stay asleep like this forever so then at least he wouldn't be able to see all the sympathetic looks people would give him.

Kimi re-entered the room and found Kai tossing and turning in his sleep, she wanted to wake him but also knew that it wasn't very good to wake someone who was having a nightmare. Kai then sat bolt upright tears falling freely down his face; Kimi just hugged him wondering what his nightmare had been about.

"Ssssh Kai, it's okay I'm here, ssssh it's okay," she whispered rocking him gently backwards and forwards. "What was your nightmare about?"

"What it might feel like if I was completely paralyzed," he whispered more tears leaking out of his eyes. She then hugged him tighter hoping to make him feel better.

Kimi just held Kai, rocking him gently backward and forward. Once Kimi had finally gotten Kai to sleep, she turned off the light hoping that he would make it.

Kai lay there in a dreamless sleep; he muttered two words that would give him strength… "Mum…dad…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	19. Unexpected Visitor

Here is Chapter Nineteen, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

The scared bluenette tossed and turned most of that night, his peaceful dreamless sleep, soon turning into a nightmarish one. Kimiyo stayed at the hospital that night; she slept on the sofa as she wanted to be there in case Kai woke up in the middle of the night, or he needed her or something happened.

Kimi was woken from her restless slumber by movement coming from Kai's bed. She sat up the covers falling off her, she saw that Kai was tossing and turning, and hoped that he didn't hurt himself. Kimi got up and made her way towards him. She waited until he had calmed down a bit before holding his hand. Kimi stared at his pain stricken face, and wanted so badly for it to go away. She turned her gaze to the red headed figure asleep in the chair next to the sofa, before her eyes then turned towards the clock in the hospital room; it reading 2:30am. She sighed, knowing that she should get back to sleep, but as she stood a small voice called out her name.

Ray woke for the fifth time that night, and turned to look at the clock, before sighing it reading 2:30am. He just wanted to sleep, like the others were, but knew that his worrying was keeping him awake. Just then some movement to his right caused him to turn his head. The blonde smiled sleepily at Ray before yawning.

"You keep waking up as well?" asked Max. Ray just nodded. "We've got to try not to worry, as we have to sleep. Kai wouldn't want us to worry over him," said Max staring at his hands. Ray again nodded, knowing that he was right. "…what time is the…operation tomorrow Ray?" timidly asked Max, still not looking at him.

"Um…9am I think," he replied quietly.

"Yes it is," said another voice. Max and Ray turned round only to see that Tyson was also awake as well.

"Sorry if we woke you, it's just that we couldn't sleep," apologized Ray.

Tyson shook his head, "I couldn't sleep either." They all sighed as silence regained control over the room.

The three boys sat there not really thinking about anything, trying to make their minds blank so that they would actually go back to sleep and stay asleep for the remainder of the night.

"Guys…" they all turned to look at Tyson. "If Kai does make it, he'll be paralysed right?" They all nodded. "So how is…he you know…going to look after himself?" They all looked at Tyson surprised, as they had never thought of this themselves.

"Well he'd get a carer right?" asked Max, while the others just shrugged.

"Because I know how he hates it when we try to help him in the slightest, but now he's going to need help with everything," added Tyson as they all solemnly nodded before looking down at their hands.

The boys all bade each other goodnight for a second time before lying down and trying to get some decent sleep.

Kimi turned around only to see Kai's terrified crimson eyes staring back at her. She sat back down on his bed, before grabbing a hold of his hand once again.

"Are you alright?" Kai slowly nodded. Kimi felt his forehead feeling that it was slightly warm, but he didn't have a temperature which was good. "You had a nightmare didn't you?" Kai again nodded. "Want to talk about it?" Kai nodded.

"…it was just like my life was flashing before my eyes. I saw my time with my parents, growing up with you; some of my time at the abbey; meeting Tala; losing my memory; meeting the Bladebreakers; winning the World Championships; then this," he listed sounding exhausted as he did.

"Speaking of Tala, he came last night after you had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake you up, so decided to wait for you to wake up, but ended up falling asleep himself," she smiled slightly. Kai smiled also smiled slightly as he saw his childhood friend sitting there asleep.

"You called him didn't you?" he smiled, Kimi just nodded smiling as well, knowing that Tala would want to know about this before it was too late.

Kimi got up and crossed the room, before gently shaking Tala. "What, what I'm up, I'm up," he sleepily said before yawning.

"Kai's awake," was all she said and his ice blue orbs looked up only to be met with a pair of crimson ones. Tala slowly got up before crossing the room and sitting on Kai's bed.

"Hey," croaked Kai sitting up.

"Hey," replied Tala, as it fell silent between them.

"I'll be back in second," said Kimiyo before leaving, not really caring if any of the hospital staff saw her in her pyjamas.

"Kimi told me everything, and I'm sorry," Tala said.

"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to support you, I feel really bad about it."

"Tala please don't feel bad, you didn't know, I didn't know until a couple of days ago. If I hadn't of been here with the Bladebreakers then they wouldn't know, and if Kimiyo hadn't been working here then she wouldn't know."

"You always say something like that, something that you know will make the other person feel better," Tala admitted. Kai just smiled slightly.

"It's a natural talent I have," smiled Kai, as Tala smiled as well.

"Kai…what I wanted to say was…you've been such a great friend to me, like a brother even; and if I had it my way this would have never have happened to you. We've been there for each other when we needed it, and right now you need it the most, and I'm sorry I haven't been here since the beginning. But I promise you that after the operation I will help you as much as I can; because do you remember when we were younger and we promised that we would always be there for one another no matter what; well this is the no matter what bit, okay. We've been together through thick and thin, this is just one of those thick parts, but we're going to get through it just like we always do," Tala solemnly told him.

Kai felt the tears stinging his eyes, but didn't let then drop. "Tala I told you before that you didn't have to say sorry for not being here, the main thing is that you're here now. Tala you weren't my best friend, you was a brother that I could depend on to be there for me, and see you're here for me now. I remember that promise; but you don't have to stay with me 24/7, you can go and come as you please and it won't matter at all. Just you being here now is enough. I just want to tell you that if I don't make it, I want you to look after Kimi for me okay. Thank you for believing that I'm actually going to make it, because I don't and I guess I need all the hope I can get. Hopefully just like you said, this is just one of these thick parts and hopefully we will get through it," cheerlessly said Kai, tears finally escaping from his eyes.

"I know it's hard for you, but try and think positive."

"I know, it's just half of me thinks I'm not going to make it, while the other half does. I'm just scared of what being paralysed is really like, not being able to move of my own free will, I guess that and dying is what I'm really scared of," admitted Kai still not looking at Tala.

"I don't know what to say to that, as I want to say is it will be alright, but I don't know if it will be," replied Tala, wiping away his own tears.

The door creaking caught their attention as Kimi came back into the room. "Are you two okay?" They both just shrugged, feeling all mixed up inside. Kimi sat on the bed across from Tala and held Kai's hand before squeezing it slightly.

It was silent in the room for a little while before the red head started to talk of their childhood, but only of the good times not the bad.

Soon Tala noticed that it was harder for Kai to keep his eyes open, so he stopped talking and waited until he fell asleep, before turning to smile at Kimi, who smiled back. They both got up and stretched before heading back over to their makeshift beds and tried to get back to sleep, hoping that tomorrow's operation wouldn't bring them any sadness.

Kai awoke the next morning from a pain in the back of his head; he sighed and yawned before it finally dawned on him what today was. Then dread once again consumed his body. Kai looked over to see that Tala was still asleep but Kimi wasn't there. He then quickly looked at the clock seeing that it was 7:30am. He all of a sudden felt a sick feeling building inside his stomach, as he didn't want the time 9am to come at all.

A yawn caused Kai to look up and he saw Tala now standing up and moving towards him.

"Are you okay?" Kai shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to open his mouth fear that he would be sick.

"Try not to worry Kai; I know it's really hard. But I'll be right here until you go in, so will Kimi," he told him, before moving closer and hugging the scared boy. Kai hugged him back, but the sound of the door opening caused them to part.

"Morning you two," Kimi greeted. "How are you feeling Kai?" she asked before handing a brown paper bag over to Tala. Kai just shrugged.

Tala peeked inside the bag only to see breakfast and quietly thanked her before putting it to one side, not really feeling like eating right now.

Kimiyo sat on the bed and again held Kai's hand. "They'll be coming at 8:50 to come and get you ready for the operation okay?" Kai just nodded, but Tala could see him getting paler and paler and got up before looking through the drawer for something. Kai then retched and Tala put the emesis basin there just in time, for Kai to vomit into it, Kimi just rubbing his back.

"You're really worried aren't you," she sighed, placing the bowl on the side. Kai just nodded. Both Tala and Kimi felt really sorry for him, and wished with all their heart that this had never happened to him, as he didn't deserve it at all.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	20. Tomorrow, Today

Here is Chapter Twenty, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; VGMaster04, Oh Anna, storm-of-insanity, and Sacal for reviewing Chapter 19.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

Tyson, Ray and Max all rushed to get ready that morning hoping that they would get there within enough time to see Kai. They finally left the hotel at 7:45, knowing that they had at least forty minutes left with their team captain.

As they burst into the room they stopped noticing that there was an extra person in the room.

"What is he doing here?" asked Tyson as Ray and Max sat down.

"He is here because he wants to be and Kai wants him to be," Kimiyo replied not looking at Tyson but putting together a needle, wondering why Tyson sounded angry.

The three boys looked at Tala, and the redhead could feel their stares boring into his back. He sighed as he knew it was expected as they hadn't left on such good terms the last time they had seen each other.

Tala turned round to face them not wanting to make what little time they had left making Kai uncomfortable. "Look you guys I'm really sorry for what my team and I did to you guys. But we had to do what we were told; otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here right now. It's a miracle I'm sitting here anyway. I'm just saying please don't be angry at me and make Kai's time left uncomfortable okay," he said. They all turned to look at each other before smiling and nodded, causing Tala to smile as well.

As Tala turned back to Kai he noticed a smirk on his face, which caused him to smile again.

They then began to talk again, Kai beginning to feel better and not as worried as he would have been alone.

Kimi stood outside the door her heart thudding against her chest. She exhaled loudly before taking a big gulp of air. She was supposed to go in there and tell them to go so that Kai would be able to get ready, but for some reason her legs wouldn't move. Kimi knew that she had to or she'd get yelled at, but she didn't want to see that pain in his eyes again.

Kimi pushed the door open and they all turned round to face her before looking at the clock, realizing what was going to happen next.

"I-I'm sorry but you'll have to go to the waiting room while we get Kai ready for surgery," she shakily said.

Kai stared at his lap not wanting them to go, because if they didn't go then he didn't have to have the operation. He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up to see Tala.

"Good luck, brother," he whispered before leaving. Kai swallowed hard as he watched their retreating forms.

Kimi sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug as he just stared on trying to block everything out.

"Kai you have five minutes to yourself okay. I'm going to go now but I'll be back at 8:50 to take you into surgery, okay." Kai just nodded as she left.

The scared boy picked up the wooden box his mother had left him. He pulled the key out of the draw and was finally able to put it in the keyhole. So now was the time his mother wanted him to open it. Kai carefully opened the lid only for cold air to hit him in the face. He then looked down to see something that looked like a dried up worm curved around the inside of the box. He wondered what it was but didn't touch it. Kai then closed the box and read the top again when it hit him. He quickly grabbed a pen a paper and wrote down a message before leaving it on top of the box in his drawer.

Kai lay back and sighed hoping that what he had written down would work, and he smiled slightly. He could feel hope once again rise in his chest. But his happy moment was shattered when the doors opened and in came Kimi followed by two doctors.

The male doctor checked that everything was alright, while the female doctor gave Kimiyo some clothes that Kai would have to wear in the operating theatre. Once that was over they wheeled him towards that room where his fate would be sealed.

Once in the dreaded room, they placed a cap over Kai's hair before placing a mask over his mouth and nose. Kai then started to panic not wanting to go through with this at all now; he looked all around the room for someone to help him. His eyes landed on Kimi and she mouthed 'Good Luck' before his whole world went dark.

Tyson, Max, Ray and Tala sat in the waiting room silently. Tala was pacing while the others were just watching him walk from one side of the room to the other. The door opening caused them all to jump; they turned round to see Kimiyo walking in.

"He's just gone in," she whispered sitting down, as Tala sat down next to her.

"H-how long is the operation?" timidly asked Ray.

"Um, about four hours I think," she told them sounding distracted. Tala held her hand and squeezed it slightly remembering what Kai said to him. The remaining Bladebreakers all sighed before leaning back in their chairs.

"Um…what does the operation entail exactly?" shyly asked Ray not wanting to upset Kimi.

"Um, the tumour at the base of his brain his being cut out as well as the ones in his lungs, stomach and liver. After the operation he will then have chemo to get rid of any cancerous cells left behind," she told them, Tala still having a hold of her hand.

Not long after the first hour Tyson and Max were asleep from lack of sleep last night; while Ray, Kimi and Tala sat in silence, staring into space, not really having the energy to talk now. A little while later Ray had also fallen asleep for the same reasons as the other two. The only two left were Kimi and Tala. The bluenette leant her head on Tala's shoulder, whereas Tala just stared at nothing.

"Tala I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" she asked sitting up.

"I'll come with you, I could do with a walk," he replied before standing up.

Once in the cafeteria, Kimi got a hot chocolate as did Tala. They sat at one of the tables, across from each other, one of them facing the clock. Tala sighed as he placed the chocolate drink on the table. The clock read 11:30; they still had another hour and a half left to wait.

"How come you're not working today?" asked Tala.

"I asked if I could have the rest of today off," Kimi replied.

After they had finished their drinks they headed back up to the waiting room, going as slowly as they could to kill some time. Once they were seated again Tala had an idea.

"You know what makes time go really fast?" Kimi shook her head wondering what he was going to come up with now. "Sleep, we go to sleep and then when we wake up it will be 1pm."

"You know that actually makes sense, that's probably why they all did it so early," said Kimi looking over at Kai's team-mates. So Kimi leant her head on Tala's shoulder, while he leant his head against the wall and attempted to get some sleep.

Someone shaking Tala caused him to awake; he sleepily turned to his right to see a young looking nurse with light brown hair staring at him. This caused him to move away quickly which woke up Kimi.

"Tala if you wanted to wake me you could have just shook me gently not throw me off the chair," she said getting up.

"Sorry," he said turning back to the woman standing there.

"Hi, sorry about scaring you there, but are you with a Mr. Kai Hiwatari?" They nodded. "Well he's out of surgery now would you like to see him," she added. Tala was already waking up the others before running out after the nurse. Kimi just smiled and explained to them as they followed the nurse.

"This is the room he is in, but for now only two people at a time please, and try not to be too noisy. Also he may still be unconscious, and may be out of it for the next couple of hours okay," she told them before leaving.

Tyson and Max pushed Tala and Kimi forward first; they looked at them and smiled before entering the dimly lit room. The sound of a heart monitor caught their ears as they caught sight of Kai and gasped. There was a bandage wrapped around his head which went across his forehead, over half of his ears and round where his hairline stopped; almost matching his skin colour; while his shark fin tattoos stood out against his pale skin. Kai was also connected to an IV drip.

The family members sat down either side of Kai, Kimi taking his hand. "Kai come on wake up so we know you're okay, please," whispered Kimiyo as she stroked his cheek. Tala just looked at his friend, seeing how weak he looked made him feel like this wasn't Kai lying there. He just wished that this never had happened.

They looked at each other and smiled slightly when a moan reached their eyes, which caused them to avert their gaze to Kai. His eyes were closed tight before his face relaxed again and his crimson eyes slowly opened themselves again, bringing a smile to the faces of the two people in the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	21. Please be okay

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; VGMaster04, storm-of-insanity, Sacal, Oh Anna, and Ray-Tiger-Cat for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

"Kai, you're awake," Kimi stated a smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" asked Tala. Kai smiled, so glad that he could see their faces which meant that he was alive, he was alive. Kai then went to speak but started coughing. Once he had calmed down Kimi pressed the button for a nurse to come.

Soon enough the door burst open and in rushed a doctor a worried look on his face, but when he saw the boy awake he sighed.

"How do you feel?" he asked moving closer to the bed.

"Alright," Kai whispered, wanting to know if he was going to walk again. "What…what…" he started. Tala looked over at him confused before working out what he was trying to say.

"He wants to know about his spinal cord," said Tala bluntly.

A surprised looked appeared on the doctor's face as he looked down at his clipboard silence once again grabbing the room. Kimi and Tala feared the worst as he hadn't said anything yet, as did Kai.

"Will you just come out with it already!" shouted Kimiyo, wanting to know if her cousin was going to walk or not. The doctor looked up at her distressed face embarrassed before once again looking at his clipboard.

"It seems that during the operation Mr. Hiwatari suffered some damage to the spinal cord, causing it to be almost severed. So we don't know yet if he would be able to walk or not," the doctor shakily said as tears came to the woman's eyes.

"Don't…don't cry," whispered Kai before coughing again. Kimi just smiled at him, squeezing his hand a little bit. Kimi looked at his face for any recognition of the squeeze, but she received none which confirmed what they all feared.

"So now I'm going to have to do some tests to see if you can feel your legs and arms," the doctor told them before getting a long silver pointy object out of his doctor's coat. He then brought the sheet up covering Kai's leg, before rolling the pant leg up. "Tell me do you feel this," he asked poking the object into his leg, before poking it into his foot and his toes.

Realization crossed Kai's face as he couldn't feel any pain or anything. Kai shakily shook his head.

"Okay how about in the other leg and foot?" Kai again shook his head feeling the tears welling up. "Could you try and move your legs for me?" Kai tried with all his might, begging to whomever to still let him use his legs, but of course it didn't work. "Thank you Kai, I'm sorry to say that you've lost the use of your legs. We will give you a wheelchair, and we will also give you a few lessons on how to use it alright." Kai just numbly nodded not wanting to take any of this in.

After the doctor had replaced the cover on his legs, he removed the ones on his upper body and poked the silver thing into Kai's right arm, before it went into his hand and his fingers. Again no pain or sensation that the thing was there registered in Kai's mind. He then did it with the other arm and hand and of course the same result was given.

"Now could you try and move your arms for me?" Kai again prayed and begged with all his might to try and move his arms, as at least then he could still Beyblade. But of course this also didn't work. Tears finally cascaded down Kai's cheeks as Kimi hugged him crying also.

After they had calmed down the doctor had a solemn look on his face, he always hated this part of his job. He just wished that they could have saved the poor boy's spinal cord. "I'm again very sorry to say that you've lost the use of arms. And because of this I'm afraid that you will need round the clock help. Do you know of anyone who could help otherwise we could arrange -"

"I'll do it," Tala butted in, knowing that Kai wouldn't like to live in a care home or with some complete stranger.

"Is that alright with you?" Kai slowly nodded, as Kimi wiped the tears off of his face. "Now I know you've had a lot to take in today; but now we have to discuss chemotherapy. We managed to get rid of all the tumours in your body. But you will undergo chemotherapy to make sure that the cancer is gone. We will start you on it tomorrow alright." Kai just nodded, feeling the tears once again filling up his eyes.

The doctor then quietly left, knowing that he now needed to leave them alone, so that they could get used to the fact that he would need a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

"What…what am I now?" Kai shakily whispered.

"Um, you're a quadriplegic now Kai is that what you mean?" replied Kimi shakily. Kai just nodded closing his eyes.

Kimi looked up at Tala her sea blue orbs simmering with tears. 'What are we going to do?' she mouthed. Tala just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say to his best friend, who has just lost the use of his arms and legs.

"Kai do you want me to tell you the effects of chemo?" she asked wanting to just talk so that she wouldn't think about what had just happened for too long. Kai nodded, wanting to know what he was getting himself into.

"Well since your primary cancer was stomach cancer, they will probably use the drug ECF, which is Epirubicin, Cisplatin and Fluorouracil. Your cycle of treatment will probably be every four weeks. So you'll have it on the 1st – 4th days then we will let your body recover from the 5th – 28th days. The effects of it could be; nausea; vomiting; loss of appetite; metallic taste in mouth; thinning of hair; you'll be tired most of the time and your immune system will be suppressed by the drugs, so you may have an increased risk of getting infections. To give you the drugs they will take you to a different room, and give it to you through and I.V. drip. Before they give you the chemo drugs, they will give you an antiemetic about 30 minutes before you go in to help with the nausea and vomiting," explained Kimi. Kai just nodded trying to take all of this in.

Soon after Kimi had explained what he would go through, Kai started falling asleep. So Kimi and Tala were silent until they were sure he was asleep.

"How come you didn't say anything?" she asked.

"I, I don't know. I just didn't know what to say scared that I would say something stupid and hurt his feelings. I just want him to be alright and I wish there was a way to do it," replied Tala. Kimi just nodded knowing how he felt now. "I'll go and tell the others what has happened, alright." Kimi just nodded.

The remaining Bladebreakers saw Tala walk out and rushed over to him. Tala smiled solemnly at them.

"I'm sorry guys; he's lost the use of his arm and legs." They looked to each other upset that this had happened to their team captain. Tala then walked in and told them to follow him.

They gasped when they saw how pale and sick Kai looked, and they wished just like the other two had done, that this had never happened. About an hour later a nurse came to tell them that visiting hours were over. The Bladebreakers sighed before trudging out.

Once they were gone Tala had managed to sneak back into the room, smiling at Kimi who was still in the room. Sitting beside his sleeping friend he wondered what had happened to that wooden box that Kai had. So he opened the drawer on the bedside table, which caused the redhead to gasp as he took the note off of the top of the box.

"What, what is it?" she asked moving round to his side.

"Read it," he ordered. Kimi read it gasping as well, before smiling, knowing now that their wishes had been granted.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	22. Can They Do It?

Here is Chapter Twenty-Two, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; Oh Anna, Dark Kaiser, Sacal, Bloody Shadowz, and Rayz Kitty for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

"I wonder why he didn't say anything before?" asked Kimi a smile now on her features.

"He probably forgot, with him using the use of his limbs and everything," replied Tala as though it was obvious.

"So do you really think this is going to work?"

"It has to; otherwise I don't know what's going to happen."

"Give it to me and I'll go tell his doctor. Hopefully he'll agree to it," smiled Kai's cousin as she grabbed the wooden box and ran out.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Tyson, Max and Ray sat on the sofa, the room silent.

"You know what guys," said Tyson causing everyone to look round at him. "It doesn't feel like this is real you know. It feels as though we're going to go there later and he'll be fine. Is it normal to feel like this?"

Ray nodded and leant back, "I think so. I mean his life is going to be affected so much. As he always goes off on his own, but now he'll have to have someone with him; and you know how Kai hates being followed everywhere, and being asked questions all the time." The others nodded agreeing with him.

"But Ray, isn't someone going to need to take care of him all the time now?" said Tyson, echoing his words from last night.

"Have they told them already whose going to be looking after him?" asked Max. Ray just shrugged.

"Hey you guys I wouldn't mind looking after him, I mean you guys are nearly always staying over at my place anyways. So Kai would always have someone to talk to. And when you guys go home, he'll always have me to talk to. Then he won't have to live with no stranger," almost shouted Tyson.

"Yes you could, but don't you think Tala or Kimiyo would ask to look after him, as after what's happened I don't really see Kai leaving Russia for a long time," pointed out Max. Tyson and Ray nodded.

Back at the hospital Kai had just woken up and lay there not being able to do anything else. He looked to his left to see Tala asleep. He sighed not wanting Tala to have to get rid of his life just because he had to.

Just then the door burst open which caused Tala to jump, falling out of the chair; and Kai to look at the door. In walked a smiling Kimi which confused both Kai and Tala.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Tala sitting on the chair again.

The blue haired girl ran up to Kai and hugged him. He was startled by this and wondered what he had done.

"Kai you're a genius you know that." Tala then also smiled remembering what she had gone off to do.

"What…did I do?" asked Kai as his cousin let go of him.

"You left that note with the box, and because of that you'll be able to regain the use of your arms and maybe your legs," she smiled sitting down on the bed.

Kai looked at her confused for a second before it hit him. A smile crossed his face. "So…that means…I might not need…a wheelchair?" he asked. Kimi just nodded smiling.

"Your doctor said luckily I got it to him when I did, as the cooling mechanism had stopped working a little while ago. If it had been an hour later the cells would have died. You have Tala to thank for finding it," she explained to them.

"Do…the others know?" Tala nodded.

"They've had to go now, as it is past visiting hours. But they'll be back tomorrow don't worry. Can we tell them tomorrow?"

"Don't tell them…until the doctor is really sure about it," Kai replied.

"At least now you'll beat the cancer and you still might be able to walk," stated Tala.

"Yes, the doctor said that with it he will definitely be able to make your arms work again, but you will not regain full mobility in your legs. So your legs will get tired easily and you won't be able to walk long distances. So you may either need a walking stick, crutches or a wheelchair," she explained. Kai nodded, liking his chances better now than before.

So the three friends talked late into the night; until Kai started to fall asleep which made the other two silent, as he needed his rest. Soon after the other two also fell asleep, smiles on their faces that they had found a way to help their friend after all.

The next day Tyson, Max and Ray trudged into the hospital only to find a smiling Tala talking to a happy Kimi, and no one in the bed.

"Hey why are you guys so happy, and where is Kai?" asked Tyson as they sat down.

The redhead looked from the girl beside him before looking at the Bladebreakers.

"Well Kai is having some tests done before going for his first chemotherapy treatment. And let's just say that we found a way to help Kai." They all looked him confused.

"How are you going to help him?" asked Ray now curious.

"Well it has something to do with that box we brought back when we went to Kai's house," hinted Kimi.

The Bladebreakers still look confused as they tried to figure out what could have been in that box.

"Anyway Kai will tell you when he gets back."

"How come you guys aren't with him?" asked Max.

"The doctor said he would call us when he started the chemotherapy," the nurse replied.

Just then a beeping sound filled the room. Kimi looked down at her beeper and nodded to Tala, who got up and left.

"I guess that was them calling you." Kimi nodded.

"But how come you didn't go?"

"Well then you lot would be on your own."

"Hey you should go, don't worry about us we'll be fine. It's not like there's just one of us."

"You sure?" They all nodded as the nurse got up and almost ran out of the room.

Kai sat there staring at the light blue wall of the room, as the nurse hooked him up to the I.V. He leant his head back against the armchair that he was in, wanting to get this over and done with. He sighed; at least this room wasn't as white as the rest of the hospital. It was lots of different blues in here; at least it was a nice room he was going to be spending most of his time in.

"You'll be in here for about four hours alright?" Kai nodded not taking his eyes off of the wall. "You may need this," she added placing an emesis bowl in his lap.

Kai sighed and lent his head back, but upon hearing the door opening looked up. He smiled when he saw it was Tala.

"Hey, so did the tests go alright?" Kai again nodded. "So they can do it?" Kai smiled nodding again. Tala jumped up a smile on his face as Kimi walked in.

"What happened?" she asked sitting on Kai's other side.

"They can do the operation on him, they can do it," smiled Tala.

"Really?" asked the dark haired girl, feeling the tears in her eyes. Kai nodded. Kimi hugged Kai, her tears making his shirt wet.

After she had calmed down they began to talk again.

"Oh yes, you should start to feel the side affects about an hour after you started, maybe a little bit longer," she told him. Kai looked up at the clock seeing that it was about 40 minutes since he had started.

About 25 minutes later, Kai began to feel nauseous. Tala could see that his face had gone pale, and guessed that he was starting to feel the side effects. Kai leant his head on Tala's shoulder, hoping the feeling in his stomach would go away. The redhead looked worriedly at the nurse for help.

"Hey Kai, do you feel sick now?" Kai slowly nodded. Kimi spotted the emesis basin and placed it under Kai's head on the arm of chair between him and Tala.

Suddenly Kai paled significantly and turned his head downward vomiting, as Kimi rubbed his back.

"Are you alright?" Kai nodded before again leaning over the emesis basin and vomiting again.

About an hour later Kai's stomach had finally calmed down enough for him to fall asleep. Tala and Kimi talked quietly as more patients and their loved ones filled the room. Luckily the room was quite spacious and patients were dotted in different corners of the room. So they could all have their own private conversations and not be overheard.

Kimi felt movement on her shoulder and looked down to see Kai waking up. The nurse motioned for Tala to pass her the emesis basin. She placed it on the armrest, and almost straight after Kai retched and vomited again.

"Are you alright?" asked Kimi, Kai slowly nodded bringing his head up. "Did you have a nice sleep?" Kai again nodded. "I'm just going to wash this out then I'm going to see how your friends are doing, alright. I won't be long."

As soon as she had given Tala the emesis basin she left the room. When she entered another room, the people inside whipped around to face her.

"Hey how are all of you?" she asked sitting down.

"We're alright, but how is Kai?"

"He's alright, he's responding to treatment well. So far it's been an hour and a half, so he's got about two hours and thirty minutes left," she told them. They all nodded. "Have you guys had lunch yet?" They all shook their heads. "Well go down to the canteen and tell them whatever you buy is on my tab."

"Are you sure you want to do that with Tyson around?" asked Max smiling. Kimi just nodded smiling. They all ran off, Tyson in the lead.

Kimi slowly walked back to the room smiling to herself. When she entered the room she felt eyes on her, she didn't look at the other patients and just walked towards Kai and Tala. She saw that they were talking.

"How are they?" asked Tala as she sat down.

"They're alright, they've just gone down for lunch. Kai you've got about two hours and a bit left before you can leave alright. You'll most probably feel sick for the rest of the day and maybe tomorrow morning," Kimi said as Kai nodded.

About an hour later Kai again fell asleep, leaning on Kimi's shoulder. Soon enough Kimi also fell asleep, leaning slightly on Kai's head. Tala was the last one to fall asleep, leaning back against the chair.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	23. It Seems That

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

Kai was awoken by someone shaking him; he turned his head to see the brown haired nurse smiling at him.

"Your treatment is over now Mr. Hiwatari, you will have come back tomorrow for your next treatment. Today you had Epirubicin; tomorrow you will have two hours of Cisplatin. Then the next day will be another two hours of the same drug and then the last day for four hours will be Fluorouracil. We will then wait 24 days for your body to recover before again giving you more chemotherapy treatment," the nurse explained. Kai nodded.

Tala lifted Kai up and placed him in the wheelchair before steering it out of the room, Kimi following him. When they reached Kai's room the occupants of it quickly turned round. The teen in the wheelchair looked down at his lap, not wanting to meet their gazes. The redhead again picked up his friend and placed him in the bed. The room was quiet, no one really knowing what to say.

"So Kai…how are you feeling after your first chemotherapy treatment?" asked Ray. Kai shrugged his shoulders, but then realized that nothing had happened.

"Okay…I guess," was his reply. Kai closed his eyes and leant his head back wishing that everyone would just go away so he could be alone with his thoughts.

The door again opened causing nearly everyone to turn and look at it. In walked Kai's doctor and he smiled at everyone in the room, before stopping at the end of his patient's bed.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I've come to talk about-"

"Not now," Kai interrupted. The doctor nodded.

"I will come back in about an hour, sorry for troubling you now."

"Hey Kai you could have talked to him, we would have just gone out of the room," stated Tyson.

"Yes, or are you feeling sick and you wanted to rest?" asked Max. Kai sighed and nodded.

"Do you want us to go if you feel sick?" asked Ray standing up. Kai shook his head.

"You can stay…just don't make too…much noise," he almost whispered.

His cousin could see the pained expression on his face, and knew that he must be feeling awful. She wanted to do something, but knew there was nothing she could do.

Just then the door opened again and in walked the brown haired nurse, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry visiting hours are now over," she told them before leaving.

"We'll see you tomorrow Kai," bade Ray.

"Yes bye," said the other three before leaving.

As soon as they had left Kai turned to face Tala. He looked at the expression on his face and quickly grabbed the emesis bowl just in case. He shook his head, and indicated that he wanted the redhead to come closer. Kai whispered something in his ear. Tala nodded and picked Kai up heading towards the bathroom.

Kimi smiled slightly before getting up, knowing a way to make this easier. When she came back she found them back in the room again. Kai was looking at his lap, and as she neared she could see his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Kai, this will make going to the toilet easier," she said showing him what she had brought. There was a clear bag hanging on a small white plastic frame, and coming from it was a long clear tube. "This is called a catheter, and it may hurt a bit when I put it in alright." Kai nodded as she lifted up the covers.

Meanwhile the Tyson and Max were sitting on the sofa playing their handheld consoles, while Ray flicked through the TV channels wanting to find something that he could remotely understand.

Tyson decided to ask, "Hey guys, you know Kai had pauses in between what he was saying. Was that because his voice box had been damaged from the surgery?"

"Yes I think it was Tyson, that's actually quite good of you to notice that," answered Ray.

"I can be smart when I want to be," the navy haired blader replied.

"Guys, you know when people have chemotherapy they lose their hair," stated Max as the others nodded. "Will Kai lose his hair?"

"I don't know Max, he may or may not depending on what type of drugs they use and the dosage he is given," Ray replied as Max nodded and leant back in his seat.

"Oh and guys, why do you think that Kai didn't want us to hear what that doctor had to say?" asked Tyson.

"Well he did say that he felt sick."

"That wasn't the reason; I mean we know everything else."

"Unless there is something else wrong," realized Tyson jumping up.

"What else could possibly go wrong now?" asked Ray. Tyson shrugged sitting back down again.

"Hopefully he'll tell us tomorrow," said Max. The others nodded really hoping that there was nothing else wrong with their friend.

Back at the hospital, Kai was now asleep and Kimi and Tala were quietly talking.

"I wonder when that doctor is going to get back?" asked Tala leaning back in his chair. "I want to know how soon this operation can go ahead."

"Yes, I don't want Kai to feel like he is useless anymore. He's not even though he can't move, he's still a person." Tala nodded and looked at the sleeping teen, really hoping that everything would be alright.

The sound of the door opening caused Tala and Kimi to look towards the person entering. There was Kai's doctor coming closer to them. Kimi quickly woke up her cousin, knowing that at least this time it would be good news. Kai moaned and looked up ready to glare at the person that had woken him up, but upon seeing his doctor he just stared at him.

"Well Kai it seems that…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	24. Two Months!

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; Ray-Tiger-Cat, Oh Anna, and Sacal for reviewing Chapter 23.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

"Well Kai is seems that we will be able to do the operation. At the moment we only have limited time before the cells die, we are using them now to make spinal cord cells to help repair yours. Hopefully this will help you to regain the movement of your arms, but may not grant you full movement of your legs. So you may still need a wheelchair or a walking stick," he explained as Kai nodded, glad that he was getting some movement back.

"When can he have the operation?" asked Kimi standing up.

"Well it will take the rest of today and maybe until midday tomorrow to culture enough cells. So we'll see how you are after you treatment tomorrow and we'll do it then."

"He's only got two hours of treatment tomorrow," remembered Tala.

"Really," asked the doctor looking down at his clipboard. "Oh yes, so we should be able to do it depending on when you have your chemo and how long the operation will be after it, alright," he explained as the others nodded smiles on their faces.

After the doctor had left Kimi hugged Kai. "You're going to be alright," she said into his shoulder.

"Yes, and now you can focus all your attention on getting better," added Tala.

The three friends talked for a little while, before Kai just went silent. Tala and Kimi noticed that Kai had said anything for a while and wondered why.

"Kai are you alright?" The teen turned to look at her sadness in his eyes.

"Am I allowed out of here?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if I could go and visit my parents and thank them for looking after me. I think it's because of them that I'm actually sitting here." Kimi smiled and silently thanked her aunt and uncle for giving Kai the strength to get through this.

"We'll see, as you're probably still tired after your chemo, and you have a big day tomorrow, so maybe when this round of chemotherapy is over?" she told him and Kai nodded.

"How long will it be until Kai can actually use his arms and legs again?" asked Tala.

"Well you'll have to go physiotherapy and you will have to learn how to walk and use your arms again. So about two to three months."

"Two to three months!" shouted Tala and Kai.

"Yes why did you think it would be injected and magically straight after you'd be jumping and dancing around the room?" They both shook their heads.

"I thought it would have at least taken two weeks maybe more," defended Tala.

"Does that mean I have to stay here for another two months?" Kimi smiled at the expression on Kai's face.

"I don't think so, you'll have the operation tomorrow, and then probably start physio the next day. So…you'll probably stay here until your chemotherapy is done so that they can do the physio as well. Your treatment is for the next two months isn't it?" Kai nodded. "Oh so you will be here for the next two months." Kai moaned and closed his eyes. "At least by the end of it, you'll be healthy and able to walk again," reminded his cousin. Tala just smirked, knowing how much Kai hated being stuck in hospitals.

Suddenly the room was filled with a retching noise, and the other two occupants of the room quickly looked down at Kai. Luckily he hadn't been sick, but Tala grabbed the emesis basin and put it next to his head just in case. Soon after Tala had taken his hand away, Kai vomited, Kimi gently rubbing his back.

Just as Kai was getting off to sleep, the door was opened and in walked Dr. Koikov, his short black hair looking tidier than is usually did. He smiled at the occupants in the room before bringing up his clipboard.

"Well we have now decided that you will have the operation tomorrow at four o'clock. Your chemotherapy session will be from twelve o'clock to two o'clock, giving you about two hours to recuperate in between. After the operation you should be able to feel your arms and legs again, and may even be able to move your arms. But do not try to walk, as this could only hurt you more alright. After you first round of chemotherapy has ended, you will have your first round of physiotherapy sessions," the doctor explained to them as they all nodded. "Good, I will see you tomorrow, nurse Kimiyo please make sure Mr. Hiwatari has a good night's sleep, alright," he added before leaving.

Soon after the doctor had left Kai began to feel better, but still felt nauseous. All three of them began to talk again, but soon Kai went quiet and they looked down to see that he had fallen asleep. Soon after that they also fell asleep, both of them leaning on the bed.

The next day the three teens got up early to see Kai today, as they were worried as to what the doctor wanted to talk to Kai about yesterday.

Upon reaching the room they found Kai and Tala talking to each other in Russian. They both smiled when they entered before finishing their conversation.

"So how are you today Kai? Feeling any better?" asked Ray.

Kai nodded, "A bit," he told him.

"When's your next chemo treatment?" asked Max.

"In about two hours," Kai replied closing his eyes.

Just then the doors opened again and in walked Kimi, everyone turned to look at her.

"What, have I got something on me?" she asked diverting their gazes. They all smiled at this and said hello to her.

"So has Kai told you guys the good news yet?"

"No, what is it?" shouted Tyson jumping up.

Kai winced at his loudness and sighed, "That box I found when I went to my house had my umbilical cord in it. It's what some Japanese families do so that the children can remember the bond they shared with their mother-"

"Hey I've got one of those, my dad gave it to me on my birthday last year," interrupted Tyson, everyone turned to look at him. "Oops sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, the cells from the umbilical cord are not any definite cells yet, they're undefined. So you can culture them to become any cell you want really. This is what they've done and now I'm going to be able to use my arms and hopefully be able to walk again," Kai explained, as there was cheering from the rest of his team mates.

"You could have just said the end part," added Tyson. Kai glared at him. "Or could have said it at the beginning and then explained is what I was going to say." Tala smiled at how much an effect Kai's glare had on him.

"So when are they giving you the operation?" asked Kenny.

"Today," replied Kimi.

"Today!" shouted Tyson, "When were you told?"

"Yesterday, that's why I didn't want the doctor to talk about it when you guys were here, as he might have said that the operation couldn't go ahead, luckily it can."

"It will take about two months for Kai to regain mobility. As even though the muscles haven't been used for a little while, because the cells being put into it are completely new Kai will have to learn how to walk and use his arms again. He will go to physiotherapy sessions every other day to help him do this," explained Kimi.

"That's about how long the chemo treatment is for, isn't it?" asked Max. Kimi nodded.

"So when he leaves, hopefully he will be happy and healthy," added Tala.

"Two months, that's a long time," stated Tyson. Kai glared at him yet again. "What did I do now?"

"He knows its two months, Kimi explained to him before it was two months, she just explained again that it would be two months, and now you've just said it will be two months. He doesn't like to be reminded that he has to stay here for two months; you know how Kai hates hospitals. So staying in one for two months isn't going to make him really happy is it?" explained Tala as Kai turned to glare at him. "What did I do?"

"You managed to say two months six times in three sentences, and you're having a go at Tyson who only said it once."

"I know, I did it on purpose."

"If I could move my arms, I would hit you so hard."

"Can I do it?" asked Kimi jumping up.

"Go ahead." Kimi ran round and punched Tala on the arm before running back round to the other side.

"I forgot how hard you punch," moaned Tala rubbing his arm.

The remaining Bladebreakers just watched them, never having seen Kai nor Tala joking with each other. It made the smile, that even though all this had happened to Kai, he could still smile and joke around.

They passed the next hour and a bit by talking, when Kimi reminded Kai that he had his chemo now. Tala lifted him into a wheelchair and off they went, again leaving the rest of the Bladebreakers (who didn't mind) alone again in Kai's room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Did anyone guess that? I got the idea for the making of new cells from a Biology lesson, so school can come in handy sometimes. It was about these two guys in Japan, who had been in an accident involving radiation at work. They both developed cancer because of it. In the end they both needed bone marrow transplants. One of the men had family and luckily one of them was a donor. But the other one didn't have as much luck. But luckily when he was born his umbilical cord had been kept, from that new bone marrow cells were made for him. I then researched this and found out about it being a Japanese tradition that Japanese mothers gave it to their sons to remind them of the bond they had for 9 months. This also being able to help them later on in life if they need it. I think that other countries should keep the umbilical cord as well, as it can be life saving.

Please Review

See ya


	25. Two Hours

Here is the next chapter, hop you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

Nearing the end of his chemo, Kai was feeling sicker than he had yesterday. Kai again titled his head forward and vomited into the emesis bowl Kimi had left on his lap. Both Tala and Kimi were not in the room with Kai, he had told them to go as he thought they would get bored. Kai leant his head backwards; as his thoughts turned to the operation he was going to have in about two hours time.

'What if they mess this one up?' Kai thought. 'Then I'll be dead, as I'm already paralyzed. But then again they didn't say anything about that. What if they didn't want to scare me into not having it? They told me about the last one. This isn't getting anywhere; all I'm doing is just knotting my stomach tighter. I'll just ask Kimi when she comes back.' Kai sighed and closed his eyes trying to keep his mind off of the operation as well as the horrible pain in his stomach.

The door opening caused him to look up. He saw Tala and Kimi enter the room, talking quietly. Once they saw Kai looking at them they smiled.

"Your session is over for today, how are you feeling?" asked Kimi, disconnecting him from the IV bag.

"Horrible. …Kimi…" Kai started. Kimi looked at him wondering what he wanted. "Can anything go wrong during this operation?" Kimi smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. All they're doing is repairing the damage done to your spinal cord that was done during your last operation. All they do is make small incisions down your spine and inject the new cells in. Then from there your body will use them to repair the damaged cells in your spine, alright." Kai nodded and sighed leaning his head back, the knot in his stomach finally going away.

This time Kimi lifted Kai and put him in the wheelchair before wheeling him out.

Upon entering the room everyone turned round, which caused Kai to look down.

"Hey Kai how are you feeling now?" asked Ray.

"Horrible," Kai mumbled as Kimi lifted him onto the bed.

As soon as Kimi had put the wheelchair away and sat down, it all went silent. Kai just stared at his lap nervous about the operation that was going to take place in less than two hours. He sighed and closed his eyes as a wave of tiredness came over him. Kai said something to Tala in Russian who lowered the bed for him.

"Kai do you want us to go?" asked Max.

"You don't have to go, I'm just tired."

Kai began to fall asleep, while the others talked quietly. The three teens talking amongst themselves, while Kimi and Tala talked together in Russian.

The hour and a bit flew by, and before they knew it the doctor came in to get Kai ready for the operation. His cousin gently shook him as well as saying his name a few times, before Kai opened his eyes.

"You're going to get ready for the operation now, good luck." Kai gulped and nodded.

"Good luck Kai," the Bladebreakers said before walking out.

"Hey Kai, don't worry you'll be fine. Good luck," Tala said as he followed Kimi out of the room.

All of Kai's family and friends sat in the waiting room, wondering how they were going to pass the next two hours.

Suddenly a nurse ran towards them, and they all jumped up thinking there was something wrong with Kai.

"Nurse Kimi, come quick we need you," she said quickly before running off. She gave the others a worried glance before following her.

The others sat down, hoping that Kai was alright. They prayed that he was still going to be able to walk.

After ten agonizing minutes Kimi returned, and the others stood up again.

"Is Kai alright?" asked Tala. Kimi smiled and nodded.

"It wasn't Kai that needed my help. I help to look after other patients as well. One of them was vomiting and he started coughing so he then started to choke on his vomit, so I just had to help him breathe again," she explained. They sighed and heavily sat down; thanking the Lord that Kai was alright.

"But I thought you had the day off today?" asked Tala.

"I do, but since I was the nearest nurse they just grabbed me to help," she replied.

"What are we going to do for the next hour?" asked Max.

"I know, how about we go eat," suggested Tyson smiling, while everyone else groaned.

"Well it would help pass the time," agreed Ray.

"I guess," also agreed Max. So they got up and headed toward the canteen.

When they came up later, they saw that brown haired nurse again, looking around the waiting room.

"Are you looking for us Sara?" asked Kimi. The nurse looked at who had called her named and nodded.

"I've come to tell you that Mr. Hiwatari is now out of surgery. The operation was a success and you can go and visit him now." Everyone else smiled and headed for the direction of Kai's room.

"Can you believe it guys, soon Kai will be able to walk again," almost shouted Tyson, leading the group.

"Yes I know, that means that he can still be our team captain as well," added Max.

"Oh yea," remembered Tyson his smile growing bigger. The three other people following them just smiled at their conversation, also happy that Kai was going to be able to walk again.

Upon entering Kai's room, they found that he was still asleep. So they all sat down quietly, and began whispering to each other. Not wanting to wake Kai up.

Through their quiet chatter, a moan could be heard. It then went quiet as everyone in the room turned to look at Kai. Kimi held his hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Kai can you hear me?" Kimi asked squeezing his hand again, hoping he could feel it. A smile emerged on Kimi's lips as she looked down tears in her eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	26. Perfect Moment

Here is Chapter Twenty-Six, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank / Quisiera agradecerte; Dark Kaiser, Izolda, Ethereal Flower, DancerInTheDark101, Haro Kzoids, and blazing-fire-phoenix for reviewing Chapter 25. (Sorry if my Spanish is incorrect)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

A smile emerged on Kimi's lips as she looked down tears in her eyes; Kai's hand was very weakly grasping hers.

"He's holding my hand, he's holding my hand," Kimi shouted so excited, the tears escaping her eyes.

"Do you have to shout," murmured Kai slowly opening his eyes.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that you squeezed my hand."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the doctor. "Well it's good to see that you've woken up. Now I need to test your arms and legs to make sure that the operation did work." Dr. Koikov again took out a long thin silver pointy stick. He then poked it into Kai's right arm and it twitched a bit. "Can you feel that?" Kai nodded. He then proceeded to do it into each finger to make sure that they were working as well. The doctor then did the same to the arm before starting on the legs. "Can you feel that?" Kai again nodded, the already small smile on his face growing. Dr. Koikov then poked into each of his toes like he had done with the fingers.

This time after the doctor had finished everyone was happy instead of sad. "Well it seems that the operation was a success. Kai you are no longer paralysed from the neck down. Your physiotherapy will begin after your first round of cancer treatment has finished. Hopefully you will be up to it; if not then we can always wait. Unfortunately you may not regain full mobility in your legs, and will have to be assisted with a walking stick, crutches and or maybe even a wheelchair," the doctor explained to them as they all nodded. "I'll come and check on you later, goodbye."

Dr. Koikov walked out of the room, a smile on his face this being one of the best parts of his job. As soon as the doctor left the room everyone jumped and cheered, so happy that their friend would be able to use his limbs again. Kimi and Tala hugged Kai together bringing him into a sitting position and Kai tried his best to move his arms round them.

When Kimi felt an arm on her shoulder she held the hand tightly tears yet again filling her eyes, so happy that her cousin was going to be alright. Tala also held Kai's hand, really happy that Kai was getting better, and that he wouldn't feel like he was useless or helpless anymore. Kai had a smile on his face, really happy that he would at least be able to Beyblade again and that he wouldn't be a burden to Tala, Kimi or his team mates anymore. He tried to tighten the grip on Kimi and Tala but he didn't have the strength and just thought that at least he had gotten this far up. But they were suddenly taken from their thoughts by a flash; they looked up at the others to see Ray with a camera.

"What it seemed like a perfect moment," he said simply before sitting down.

The next day Kai was due for the other half of his chemo for the drug, Vinblastine. This was again going to be a two hour session, which Kai found better than the four hour one.

Kai sat in the chair feeling sicker than the last two days put together, as he again leant forward and emptied his stomach. Kai sighed as he lay back, but a slight smile still seemed to grace his lips.

Meanwhile Tala and Kimi were downstairs in the canteen, sharing a cup of hot chocolate as they talked.

"You know Kai is not going to wait until the day after tomorrow for his physio," stated Tala. Kimi just smiled and nodded.

"We'll probably go to get him and he'll be trying to walk or something. It could be good as he could be strengthening his legs, but he could be pushing them too far and he could do more harm than good," Kimi explained.

"You know you could have stopped after something," added Tala. Kimi playfully hit him on the arm.

While those two were in the canteen, the rest of the Bladebreakers were in Kai's room playing a card game.

"Aw, how comes I'm always the daihinmin in this game," moaned Tyson as Kenny again dealt out the cards.

"Because you don't pay attention," replied Max.

"I do."

"Just not enough," added Ray with a smile, who was the current daifugo of the game.

As Kimi entered the room she raced over to Kai, whose head was just hanging forwards.

"Kai, are you alright?" she asked clutching his arm. He slowly raised his head and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The way your head was hanging there."

"I was being sick," he mumbled.

"Oh okay," Kimi replied embarrassed. Tala sat on the other side of Kai a smirk on his face. "Why didn't you stop me, I got all worried for nothing."

"I just wanted to see what you were doing, I just thought that you were happy to see him," smiled Tala.

"No you didn't, you did that purpose."

"Kimi don't worry, I know being a nurse you see a lot of things like this and you just got scared," Kai said hoping to make her feel better.

"Thank you Kai, at least someone is nice to me." Tala just gave her a 'who me' look.

Soon after that Kai was wheeled back into his room where the Bladebreakers were still playing Dai Hin Min. Tala and Kimi were interested by this game and wanted to play. So they told them the rules and soon enough everyone was playing, even Kai.

Later that evening Sara came by and told them that visiting hours were over, and told Kimiyo that Dr. Koikov would like to see her. Tala left soon after that to get a little fresh air.

Kai lay on his back, staring at the ceiling trying to think of something other than the pain in his stomach. He had managed to ignore it most of the afternoon and evening, but it only got worse. He wondered if he could be given a stronger antiemetic, or if the one he had been given was even working. He then threw the covers off of his legs and managed to move them so that they were now hanging off of the bed. With great difficultly as his arms now felt like they were made from lead; he then grabbed the wheelchair and pulled it towards him before trying to get into it. But a loud sound outside surprised him and he fell onto the floor. Kai sighed knowing that if anyone came back now it wouldn't be good.

So Kai got himself into a sitting position before placing his hands on the bed and dragged himself up into a standing position. Just as Kai was about to fall onto the bed, as his arms were shaking due to the weight put on them; he realised that he was standing. A small smile crossed his lips, never thinking that he would be able to do this again. Just then the door opened and in walked Tala and Kimi who gasped once they saw Kai.

"Kai, you're standing," stated Kimi moving towards him.

"I'm still leaning on the bed."

"That doesn't matter; your legs will still have to support you."

"Yes, and you haven't even had any physio yet. Maybe it won't take two months," added Tala.

Once Kai was back in bed Kimi realised that he had been out of bed and wanted an explanation.

"Kai why were you out of bed? You should have called me or one of the other nurses," she almost shouted at him.

"I was trying to get into the wheelchair and I slipped and fell," Kai replied.

"Why were you trying to get into the wheelchair?"

"I was going to the toilet," Kai mumbled.

"Oh okay, that's a valid reason. But you can still use the catheter you know."

"Now that I can sort of use my arms and legs again, I am not using that thing again," Kai told her.

"Yes I wouldn't use that either," added Tala, a pained expression on his face. Kimi just smiled.

Tala and Kimi talked together while Kai tried to get some sleep, after Kimi had helped him to the toilet of course.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	27. Taking Its Toll

Here is Chapter Twenty-Seven of Kibou, finally!

Hiya, sorry it has taken me so long to update this story…a lot of things have been going on some good, some bad but now I have gotten through that and am quite happy now!

I have also gone through all of my stories and changed them, this one as well! (Nothing that majorly affects the plot though)

What I did was;

Cleaned things up a bit; deleted things I didn't think were needed or weren't relevant to the story; deleted things I had repeated; made clear where I was trying to explain things more.

Added more detail and description; especially at the beginning of the story.

Took Kenny out. (Sorry to anyone who liked him being there)

Doctors name is Koikov, as I was re-reading the story found that what I named him in the beginning and for some reason half way through I changed his name…sorry about that…

In Chapter 3 changed just Tyson going after Ray and Max staying with paramedics. Also added more information about avalanche victim survival rates, what you do if you can't find a person etc.

In Chapter 4 changed the scene; instead of Ray & Tyson finding Kai, Kai finds them, then as they're walking back Kai passes out. I researched about bears in Russia, and you can find brown bears in Siberia. They are known to attack if their territory is invaded.

In Chapter 5 they find their own way out of the woods with help of paramedics using the ambulance siren to guide them. Changed the broken leg to being badly bruised as I realised that it conflicted with what I wanted to do later on in the story.

In Chapter 9 & 10 Since Tyson and Max are now sharing a room, Ray was the one to go through Kai's bag and find the knife and picture instead of Max.

In Chapter 11 changed it so that Kai wasn't using the knife for the reason Tyson, Max and Ray thought he used it for. It belonged to his dad and he kept it to remind him of him.

Chapter 12 I took out that Kai had a seizure, and just turned it into him passing out randomly instead. So I also took out when he forgot how to speak a language.

Chapter 15 added in the reason that Mr. Dickenson wasn't there for long was because he was looking for Boris and Voltaire. Explained about the surnames.

In chapter 17 explained why Kai and Kimi didn't want the Bladebreakers to know they were related; doctor/nurse are not supposed to treat relative/friends.

Hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank / Quisiera agradecerte; blazing-fire-phoenix (whose name is now Konoha no Shinigami, I think.) and Haro Kzoids for reviewing the last chapter. (Sorry if my Spanish is incorrect)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

The blue haired teen lie there feeling awful, he had been up most of last night feeling as though he was about to vomit, therefore not being able to sleep well. So now he had a pounding headache for not getting enough sleep. He had wanted to start physiotherapy tomorrow, but if the same thing happened this night, then he knew there was no point as it would only make him more tired.

The midnight blue haired nurse walked into the room, a redhead following her in, having come to get Kai ready for his chemotherapy today. She went to shake him, but saw his eyes were open when he turned to look at her. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and that he was slightly pale.

"I'm guessing you didn't have a good night's sleep," she said as she helped him to sit up. Kai just shook his head.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he mumbled as Kimi quickly got the emesis basin. Kai retched a couple of times, but didn't bring anything up.

"You okay?" Kai nodded.

Once they were in the room, and Kai was connected to the IV that contained the chemotherapy drug Fluorouracil, he tried to go to sleep knowing that the four hours would pass quicker this way.

Kimi made sure that Kai was alright before going on her rounds, promising to come back every now and again to check up on him.

The redhead felt something on his shoulder and turned to see that Kai was leaning his head against him. So he moved the emesis basin from Kai's lap to rest on the two arms of the chair to make it easier for him.

"Thanks," Kai almost whispered. He then got out a book he had brought with him to read, when a retch caused him to turn to his left.

"You okay?" Kai nodded "Do you want some water?" Kai again nodded, hoping it would wash the taste from his mouth. Tala brought the cup to his friend's lips and let him take a couple of sips before putting it down again.

Kimi walked into Kai's room to find the usual visitors there.

"Hey guys, you know you don't have to stay here all day right?" she asked smiling slightly. They all nodded.

"It just feels better, being here you know," said Ray. Kimi smiled and nodded.

"How is Kai?" asked Max.

"Um, he didn't get a lot of sleep last night so he's tired. At the moment he's had about an hour and 45 minutes of his treatment," she told them. "Well I've got to get going I've got a few things to do before I take my break. But you guys there is a day room down the hall on the right, and there's a TV in there in case you get bored in here. If you do decide to go, I'll come get you once Kai gets back alright," she said smiling before leaving.

The dark haired nurse walked into the room where Kai was having his treatment and found that both he and Tala were asleep. She smiled at how cute they looked, and made sure that everything with the drip was alright and that where the cannula in Kai's arm was there was no redness or swelling. She went to leave when a small voice called her name. She turned to find Kai's pained crimson orbs staring at her, her eyes softened knowing how much pain he must be in.

"Are you okay?" she almost whispered. He shook his head and she took his hand and squeezed it slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I really don't feel well…my head hurts, my stomach hurts, my body aches, and I'm exhausted," Kai whispered.

Kimi hugged him, and stayed like that for a little while before letting go and taking a hold of his hand again. Kai turned his head to the side and vomited again as Kimi gently rubbed his back. She was about to say something when Kai hiccupped bringing up more bile and spitting it into the basin before vomiting again, and dry heaving a couple of times afterwards. Kimi hugged him again, rubbing his back slightly.

"Have you managed to get some sleep?" She asked as they parted, Kai nodded. "Try and get some more, you need it and it'll help the time go quicker." Kai again nodded. Kimi sat with him until he finally fell asleep about 20 minutes later and carefully let go of his hand as not to wake him and went to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kai, oh it's you Tala. I thought I'd woke him up."

"Are you okay?" She nodded blinking her eyes a couple of times and turned to leave when the same hand on her shoulder stopped her again. "No you're not."

"I, I just don't want to see him like this…in this much pain," she whispered as Tala hugged her.

"I know, I know," he said as they comforted one another.

Later that afternoon, after Kai had finished his chemotherapy and was taken back to his room he fell asleep almost instantly.

The rest of the Bladebreakers looked up as someone walked into the room; they smiled and waved as Tala walked over to them.

"Is Kai back in his room?" asked Ray as Tala sat down in an armchair opposite him. The redhead just nodded and sighed.

"He fell asleep as soon as we brought him back, so I decided to leave him alone for a while so he could get some rest," Tala told them.

"How was he today?" asked Max.

Tala again sighed before replying, "Not good, I guess not getting enough sleep last night had a knock on effect on today's treatment which probably made him feel worse."

They all nodded before Max asked another question, "Where's Kimi?"

"She went off to finish her rounds."

They all sat in silence until it was broken a little while later by Kimi entering the room. Tyson, Max and Ray all smiled and waved again while Tala just turned to look at her.

"Hey guys, hope you weren't too bored in here," she greeted. They all shook their heads.

"Tala I need to speak to you outside," she whispered in Russian. The redhead nodded before following her out.

"Do you think something happened to Kai?" asked Tyson. The other two shrugged.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Tala once they were outside the room.

"Here," she said handing him a key and a small piece of paper.

"What's this for?" he asked confused as he quickly glanced at the address on the bit of paper before looking back at her.

"It's the key to my apartment; you're tired as well, and I know you were up most of the night watching over Kai. I also know you won't really want to go back to the hotel with Kai's team. Go to my place and sleep if you're exhausted, as you'll be no use if you want to help Kai," she explained smiling slightly.

"I can't, I don't, I'm fine, I-"

"I think 'thank you' is the word you're looking for."

"Are you sure?"

"No, that's why I'm giving you the key to my apartment."

"I'll stay until visiting hours are over and then I'll go alright, thanks." Kimi smiled and nodded.

"No problem. I finish my shift at about 10pm, so I'll be home about 11pm okay."

"It takes an hour to get your apartment?"

"No, it's about 15-20 minutes, but I'll probably just stay with Kai for a little while to make he's alright before going home," she made clear as Tala nodded. "I've got a couple more things to do before checking up on Kai again, and if he's awake I'll come and get you lot alright," she said as he nodded again before entering the room.

The dark haired nurse slowly opened the door before poking her head in, and smiled seeing that Kai's eyes were still closed. At least he's getting some rest, she thought as she slowly went to close it when someone calling her name caused her back into the room.

"Kai," she whispered, he again called her name and she quickly walked over to him. "Are you alright?" Kai nodded. "Why'd you call me?"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick and wanted to know where the basin was," he told her.

"Oh sorry about that," she said taking it off of the table at the end of the bed and placing it on the bedside table. "Is here alright?" she asked as Kai nodded. "Feeling any better after your little nap?"

"A bit," he replied.

"There's about 40 minutes left of visiting hours is it alright if I let them come in, or do you want me to wait 10-15 minutes?"

"They can come in," he said.

"You sure?" Kai just nodded.

Tala leant his head back against the headrest of the chair, eyes closed; tuning in and out of the conversation that the three teens next to him were having. He turned to look to his right when he felt a presence there; and was met by the sight of the long haired neko-jin.

"Is Kai alright?" he asked nervously.

"Probably the same as what I told you before why?"

"It's just when Kimi wanted to talk to you outside we all thought someone was wrong with Kai."

Tala shook his head, "She was just asking me something; Kai's asleep but Kimi said she would come and get us when he woke up." Ray nodded before going back to his seat.

"Hey guys," came a familiar female voice which caused all of them to look to the direction of the door. "Kai's awake if you want to come and see him." They all nodded and stood up before following the nurse out of the room.

They entered a dimly lit room to find Kai sitting up against a propped up bed, half asleep. They could see he was still pale, and had dark circles under his eyes indicating how tired he was.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Ray.

"Better than when I came back here," Kai replied.

They talked for the remaining forty minutes, Kai joining in every now and again, but mainly just watching them. Kimi entering the room caused the room to go quiet.

"Guys, I'm afraid visiting hours are over," she told them as they all stood up. They all said their goodbyes before making their way into the corridor.

As the remaining Bladebreakers stood in reception contemplating whether or not they should get the bus or walk, when a lone red headed figure came down the stairs before making his way towards the door.

"Hey Tala," shouted Ray which caused the aforementioned blader to turn around. "I was wondering, if you didn't have a place to stay you could come and stay with us, we have an extra bed."

Tala shook his head, "I've got a place to stay, but thanks for asking," he replied before heading towards the door again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	28. Physiotherapy?

Here is Chapter Twenty-Eight, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

The dark haired nurse walked into her cousin's room at the end of her shift, hoping that he was asleep but found that he was still awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked sitting down on the bed.

"Not good," he replied.

"When was the last time you were sick?"

"A little while ago," he answered closing his eyes. Kimi nodded.

"I'm just going to check your pulse, temperature etc before I leave for tonight alright." Kai just nodded. Everything seemed fine until Kimi listened to Kai's chest. Kai noticed that she was taking longer today and wondered why.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Breathe in for me, now breathe out, breathe in again-" but as Kai went to breathe in he began to cough; Kimi raised the bed and made sure he was alright after he had stopped. "Are you alright?" He nodded. "Did that hurt your chest?" He nodded again. "A lot or a little?"

"A little bit…after I had finished coughing, I, I got a metallic taste in my mouth…" he told her not looking at her. Kimi nodded not quite sure what to do.

"It could just be the chemotherapy; sometimes as a side effect you do get a metallic taste in your mouth from time to time."

"But it only happened after I finished coughing."

Kimi sighed and took a packet of tissues out of her pocket. She held the tissue in front of his mouth and said, "I want you to cough into this okay, just to make sure." Kai nodded as she placed it over his mouth and proceeded to cough. The nurse slowly looked at the tissue and let go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding when she saw the tissue was still a white colour.

"So it's just from the chemo them?" asked Kai just to make sure as he could taste it again.

"Why can you taste it again?" Kai nodded. "Quickly spit into the basin," she asked holding it in front of him. Again there was no hint of a red substance which pleased them both. "It's just from the chemotherapy," Kimi confirmed.

The nurse then made sure that her cousin was alright, but took note that he was wheezing slightly; before hugging him and kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be back around 8am tomorrow, bye," she said waving as she left the room.

"Bye," Kai said back.

Tala wrapped his coat round him tightly as he walked through the streets of Moscow. He looked at the road names every now and again just to make sure that he knew where he was. When finally he came to an apartment building; it looked quite modern on the outside and the redhead went inside loving the feeling of the warmth inside cover his body. He then made his way to the 2nd floor, apartment no. 18.

When he opened the door, there was a little porch area where you could put your coat and shoes, which is what he did, before making his way down the corridor. The first room on the right was the bathroom, which had white and blue tiles on the floor and walls, while the ceiling was white and it contained a bath, toilet and sink also in white; and it was a moderate size. Then the next room he came to was the kitchen, this had light coloured wood flooring and cream walls; the cabinets being slightly darker wood than the floor, and the counter tops were marble-esque. Under the counter next to each other was; the washing machine, dryer and stove. Next to the door and opposite the washing machine the fridge stood. Then at the end of the wood floored corridor there were two rooms on either side of him and one in front. On the right was the living room which also had the wood flooring the corridor and kitchen had with cream walls as well. It contained a black sofa with cream cushions against the wall, also against the wall was; a cabinet in the left hand corner, with a bookshelf in the corner opposite it, the window in between them; and a TV opposite the sofa. Then as you came in there was a small wooden table on the right that had two chairs to match either side of it. On the left hand side of the corridor was a small bedroom that had blue carpet and cream walls, and contained a single bed, beside table and small chest of drawers. And in front of him was a bigger bedroom, that was decorated the same as the last one and this time had a double bed, two beside tables a wardrobe and small chest of drawers. Tala could tell this was Kimi's room as things were left out, and the bed hadn't been made etc.

Tala made his way back to the living room and lay on the sofa. He picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, but didn't find anything interesting to watch, so the TV was turned off. He sighed and looked at the clock above the sofa and saw that it was only 8:45. He again sighed and closed his eyes.

A drowsy redhead was in and out of sleep when a pillow to the face caused him to jump up in surprise.

"What was that for, I was sleeping," he asked annoyed turning round to face the culprit who was standing there a smirk on her face.

"Well, why are you sleeping out here when I have a perfectly good bed across the hall," she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Tala shrugged, "I don't know, I just laid here and fell asleep. And anyway you could have woken me up nicer, what time is it?"

"I could have, and it's 11:25pm. Anyway your bag is in the room next to mine, you left it at the hospital. Are you hungry?" she asked walking out of the room and into the one next door.

"Yes I guess, why?" he asked following her.

"Because I am and I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat? I've got soup or kedgeree left over from last night," she replied as she opened the fridge.

"Um, the soup please." Kimi nodded and took the soup and kedgeree out of the fridge before placing them in bowls and putting them in the microwave that was on the counter next to the fridge.

The both of them were in bed a little after midnight, but Kimi found that she couldn't sleep. She walked out into the hallway and looked on her right at the closed bedroom door, before slowly pushing it open. To her surprise Tala was also awake.

"I thought you would have been sleeping," she stated sitting on the bed next to him.

"I was trying to, but I heard you out in the hallway and wondered what was wrong."

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep," she said looking at her hands.

"Are you worried about Kai?" he asked. She just slowly nodded, and he saw a tear land on her hand making a dull splash sound. "Hey," he said softly putting him arm round her, which caused her to lean her head on his shoulder. Tala gently rubbed her arm, as they sat in silence, Kimi sniffing every now and again. "Did something happen after I left?" Tala asked breaking the silence, he felt Kimi nod against his shoulder. "What?"

"I was just checking his pulse, temperature, etc. And when I was listening to his chest…it didn't sound right. It sounded like, like there was something muffling his breathing…it just sounded similar to when I first listened to his chest about a week ago. It scared me. He then started to cough, and told me he could taste something metallic. I got scared and put it down to the chemo, which it can be a side effect of…But I'm still worried about what I heard. I mean, it can't have come back already, or maybe the doctors thought they got everything when they didn't…or-"

"Or it could just be nothing, and you've got yourself in a state for nothing," he told her as she sat up.

"You didn't hear what I heard, and I felt bad because I wanted to tell Kai but I wanted him to be able to sleep as he needs it. He's got a MRI late in the morning tomorrow; I pray that they don't find anything."

"You're right I didn't hear what you heard, but when you listened to his chest, was it where the bandages were?" Kimi shook her head "Was he wheezing?" Kimi nodded. "It could have been that then."

"I don't know…it could have been, but it did sound like…"

"Look I know it's hard, but try not to worry and wait until the scan tomorrow morning alright. You can listen to his chest in the morning, if that makes you feel any better. Hopefully by then he shouldn't be wheezing anymore alright?" Kimi nodded.

"Thank you Tala," she said hugging him.

"No problem," he replied hugging her back. Soon afterwards they bade each other goodnight and went to sleep this time, knowing that if they didn't they wouldn't be able to do much the next day.

The next morning Kimi drove herself and Tala to the hospital, nothing much being said between them on the way there.

When they reached Kai's room, Dr. Koikov was in the room talking to Kai. He nodded his head to Kimi, indicating he knew she was there, while still talking.

"Kai, you have over 20 days until your next round of chemotherapy starts. In between that we would like you to start physiotherapy. But first of all you need to rest and regain some of your energy so that you are not strained when it comes to doing the physio. I know that eating will be hard for about the next week. But if you can eat at least two meals a day for four days, and keep it down we'll allow you to start your physiotherapy alright?"

Kai nodded "Do those four days start now?"

The doctor shook his head, "whenever you feel as though you'll be able to eat and keep it down," he replied as Kai again nodded. "When you want to eat breakfast, lunch or dinner, just tell Kimiyo and she'll be able to get it for you alright. I'll be going now but I'll be in at the end of the day to check up on you."

"I'm going to be here longer than two months aren't I?" stated rather than asked Kai. Both Tala and Kimi smiled at this comment.

"Maybe, but I know how much you loved the idea of being here for two months, so being here for longer, well you must love that even more," Kimi smiled while Kai just glared at her. "Anyway, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked as she took the stethoscope from around her neck.

"Better than yesterday."

"That's good, breathe in for me, and now breathe out. Your chest sounds okay; are you still wheezing?" Kai shook his head. "Good," she said as she then proceeded to check his vitals before recording them onto the clipboard that was kept at the bottom of his bed. "I'm off to do my rounds now, but do you feel like eating today?" Kai shrugged one and half shoulders, which Kimi thought was cute, but nodded trying not to let it show on her face before leaving.

Later that morning Kimi re-entered the room, only to find that Kai's team here as well. She smiled and waved at them before getting the wheelchair out from bedside Kai's bed.

"Where am I going?" Kai asked confused.

"You've got an MRI this morning, remember?" Kai shook his head, but then nodded as he realised it's what the doctor had been telling him last night while he had been trying to stay awake. "We won't be long," she said as she wheeled Kai out.

"What's the MRI for?" asked Ray looking at Tala.

"Just to make sure that the chemotherapy is having the desired effect on Kai's body," replied Tala.

About an hour later, Kimi came back with Kai but was surprised to find the room empty, save for Tala who was still sitting next to the bed.

"Where'd the others go?" asked Kimi as she placed Kai on the bed.

"Lunch. So is everything alright?" They both nodded.

"Kai do you want any lunch?" asked the nurse as she stood at the end of the bed.

"I'm not really feeling sick, so I'll try." Kimi nodded and left.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Kai turned to look at Tala and nodded.

Kimi re-entered the room carrying a tray with soup and a dry roll on top of it. She placed the tray onto the table at the bottom of the bed before moving it towards Kai.

"Something easy, so hopefully your stomach can handle it. Tala I'm going down to the canteen, do you want anything?"

"Yes just get me whatever you're having." Kimi nodded and left. "I'll be back in a sec," he told Kai as he left the room as well.

Kai slowly lifted his arm up and heavily dropped it onto the table. He then managed to move his hand to the spoon, but found that he couldn't grip the spoon properly. It felt as though his hand was numb and was still trying to regain feeling and movement again, he smiled sadly as that's exactly was his hand was doing. The bluenette looked up as he heard Tala come back in.

"Need some help?" the redhead asked sitting down. Kai sighed and nodded, knowing that he would only end up spilling it all over himself if he couldn't even hold the spoon properly.

A little way into the meal Kai began to feel nauseous again; he thought he'd just have a couple more mouthfuls then stop as he hadn't eaten a lot today. But Kai found that he couldn't swallow the mouthful of soup he had been given; and the longer it was in his mouth the worse he felt. Tala was about to give him the next mouthful when he retched and Tala quickly grabbed the emesis basin and managed to get it to Kai in time as he threw up what he had just eaten, before dry heaving a couple of times.

"Sorry," Kai whispered coughing slightly.

"No need, you okay?" Kai nodded closing his eyes when the door opening caused him to open them again.

"Hey you guys," she greeted then she noticed Tala still holding the emesis basin. "Were you sick?" Kai nodded. "It's alright don't worry, it is only the day after you finished your chemotherapy. I wasn't expecting you to start eating so soon." Kai nodded and then retched again but didn't bring anything up. "You okay?" Kai again nodded closing his eyes. "Try and get some sleep."

Tala and Kimi sat and waited for Kai to fall asleep. After they were sure he was asleep, Kimi left the room to do her job while Tala stayed and ate what Kimi had gotten him, before thinking that he would catch up on his sleep as well.

Later Kai woke up to a darkened room and looked from side to side noticing that no one was in the room. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling wondering when he was going to feel like eating so then he could finally start physio. He looked toward the end of the bed when light filled the room as Tala and Kimi re-entered the room.

When they noticed Kai was awake they both waved and got a nod of the head back.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Kimi sitting on the bed.

"Tired," came Kai's reply.

"Have you only just woken up?" Kai nodded.

"What time is it?"

"It's 9:45," answered Tala pulling his sleeve back over his watch. Kai nodded but then turned to look at the redhead.

"Wait, in the evening?" The other two occupants of the room smiled and nodded.

"You've practically slept the whole day," stated Kimi. Kai sighed and closed his eyes, wondering why he still felt so tired. "Also in the morning do you want to try and eat anything or are you going to pass, or do you want me to ask you in the morning?"

"Could you ask me in the morning," Kai replied and Kimi nodded.

They then spent the next hour or so talking when Kai's doctor walked in and saw the three of them, and gave a knowing look to Kimi over the top of his glasses.

"We were just leaving," she said smiling standing up, as did Tala. They both said goodbye to Kai before leaving the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


End file.
